Les dons du ciel3: Quand les enfants débarquent
by Gouline971
Summary: Que se passe t il quand les enfants des Potter des Malefoy et des Zabini grandissent… ça fait des dégâts…
1. Retrouvaille

Bonjour a tous et vous voilà pour la suite de **_Les dons_** **_du ciel_** et **_Les dons du ciel2 : L'amour inattendu_**, **_Les dons du ciel3 : Quand les enfants débarquent_**. Et avant de commencer l'histoire je voulais vous faire une sorte de récapitulatif pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

Je vous préviens ce seront en général des chapitre courts.

Année 2010 :

Harry Potter : 30 ans + Rosalie Johanson : 30 ans 12 ans de mariage. Enfants : Kathleen 11 ans et John 6 ans.

Drago Malefoy : 30 ans + Hermione Granger : 30 ans 12 ans de mariage. Enfants : Amélie 16 ans _adoptée,_ Lucas 11 ans et Alicia 5 ans.

Ginny Weasley : 29 ans + Blaise Zabini : 30 ans 10 ans de mariage. Enfants : Marie 7ans et Matthew 16ans, fils de Charly Weasley.

Ceci est juste pour vous mettre dans le bain.

**_Résumé _**: Que se passe t-il quand les enfants des Potter des Malefoy et des « Zabini » grandissent… ça fait des dégâts…

_Disclaimer _: Tous les enfants viennent de mon imagination mais pas les parents à part Rosalie Johanson…

_Titre : **Les dons du ciel 3 : Quand les enfants débarquent.**_

_**Chapitre1 : Retrouvailles.**_

Nous sommes en 2010. Bien des années sont passés et des changements ont été faits. Comme vous le savez dans la famille Potter il y avait Harry, Rosalie et Kathleen, mais maintenant il y a John six ans le petit frère de Kathleen onze ans et c'était un vrai chenapan. « C'est la malédiction des Potter. Les hommes doivent se ressembler physiquement et mentalement. » Voici les paroles de Rosalie.

En ce moment ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur voiture pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy pour l'anniversaire de la petite Alicia qui allait avoir cinq ans. Elle était la petite sœur d'Amélie quinze presque seize ans et de Lucas onze ans. Mais il faut savoir que le trajet était très silencieux. John ne parlait plus à sa sœur parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait son le spectacle de boule de feu matinal. Eh oui, étant donné que Rose avait des dons, ses enfant en avaient également. Kathleen figeait le temps (comme Piper) et lançait des boules de feu. John était télépathe. (Ce n'est pas vraiment de la télépathie mais bon)

-John, tu veux que je te le fasse maintenant ?

-Non, je te parle plus. T'es plus ma sœur.

-Ne dit pas ça John, intervînt Harry, elle sera toujours ta sœur que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Tu ne veux plus me parler, très bien mais ne me demande plus rien, lui dit Kathleen.

-Arrêtez vos querelles on est bientôt arrivé.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la propriété des Malefoy. Harry et Rose se souvinrent de la première fois qu'ils y avaient été. C'était pour sauver Hermione et Amélie mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient y retourner pour une fête.

-Bonjour vous tous, dit Hermione avec un large sourire. Ça va ?

-Très bien, répondit Harry, à part que les enfants se sont encore disputés.

-Pas étonnant ce sont des contrastes.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy.

Malgré que Drago était devenu ami avec tout le monde il était difficile pour eux après toutes ses années de s'appellent tous par leur prénom.

-Bon il ne manque plus que la famille Zabini, dit Drago.

-Et je suppose que Math sera là, dit une voix derrière eux.

-Tu supposes bien Amélie.

-Quel boulet celui-là, dit celle-ci.

-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a onze ans, dit Rose en souriant.

-Ah, et je disais quoi ?

Hermione, Rose et Harry se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en disant «J'ai un amoureux, j'ai un amoureux…» Seuls Drago et Amélie ne trouvait pas ça très drôle.

La famille Zabini arriva. C'était Ginny et Blaise avec leur fille Marie sept ans et Mathew Weasley seize ans le fils de Charly qui vivait avec eux car il ne voulait pas suivre ses parents en Roumanie.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin. Eh bien que tout le monde s'amuse.

Kathleen alla directement vers Lucas, John, Alicia et Marie étaient ensembles et Matthew n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Amélie qui évidemment ne se laissait pas faire. Pendant ce temps, les couples se rappelaient les bons vieux souvenirs de quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

-Vous vous souvenez quand Johanson avait mis Chang au tapis, dit Drago entre deux rires.

-Et quand elle t'avait fait mal là où il fallait, poursuivit Hermione.

-Il l'avait mérité, c'est qu'il m'avait bien insulté.

-Je ne suis pas fier de mon ancien moi, vous pouvez en être sûr.

C'est à ce moment que Lucas et Kathleen arrivèrent vers leurs parents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les enfants.

-On a… enfin j'ai une question à vous posez à vous quatre.

Lucas avait désigné Hermione, Drago Rose et Harry.

-Pourquoi Kate (diminutif) et moi sommes nés le même jour ?

-Franchement Lucas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils ont fait crac-carc en même temps. Tante Hermione et maman sont tombée enceintes le même jour et elles ont accouché le même jour. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-ça fait trop de même jour.

-Moi je trouve que vous auriez pu attendre, leur dit Kate.

-Sache ma très chère fille que si on avait attendu tu ne serais pas là.

Autre part dans la salle de réception, trois enfants jouaient à un jeu très spécial.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Ginny.

-On joue au docteur, répondit simplement Marie, John c'est le patient moi je suis le docteur et Alicia est l'infirmière.

-Jouez à ce que vous voulez mais pas à ça.

-Oui maman.

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde s'amusait. Alicia souffla ses cinq bougies et reçut ses cadeaux et c'est à ce moment là qu'on pu entendre deux sorts jaillirent de la salle.

-_Expelliarmus ! Furunculus !_

Amélie venait de jeter ces sorts à Math qui l'énervait par-dessus tout.

-Maintenant j'espère que t'as compris ! TU ME FOUS LA PAIX !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me soule !

-J'adore quand elle fait ça… Amélie attends.

-On dirait Greg et moi.

-S'il te plaît ne me parle pas de cet imbécile.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à…

-Ron ?

-Oui… Si seulement…

Ginny se mit à pleurer en se rappelant de la guerre, de ce que Ron était devenu en peu de temps c'est-à-dire mangemort et quand elle… elle l'avait tué.

-Ne pleure pas Ginny… tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu m'as tout de même sauvé la vie… il m'aurait tué…

**Flash Back. **

Hermione repartit se battre quand elle vit Drago parler avec quelqu'un qu'il devait bien connaître.

-Malefoy.

-Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue !

-Ca ce voit pas non ? Je suis ce que tu aurais dû être. Je ne supporte pas d'être dans le même camp que toi. J'ai décidé d'être mangemort.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es complètement dingue ! Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour te tuer, comme ça Hermione sera désemparée et viendra dans mes bras. Ce sont ses imprévus de ce que j'ai prévu.

Il se mit à rire diaboliquement ce qui fit vraiment peur à Drago. Puis, Ron pointa sa baguette sur lui. Hermione était horrifiée et fonça sur eux, Ron s'apprêtait à lancer le sort mais Hermione mit Drago à terre.

-Tu le connais ?lui demanda t-elle.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est.

-Hermione.

-Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux tuer ce traître.

-Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi le traître pas moi, lança Drago.

-Viens avec moi Hermione, on sera heureux tous les deux.

-Je préfère mourir que de vivre avec un mangemort.

-Comme tu voudras. Ava…

_-Avada Kédavra_.

Quelqu'un lança le sort de mort sur Ron qui tomba raide mort sur le coup. Et cette personne était…

-Ginny !

-Tu te rends de ce que tu viens de faire.

-Oui, et je préfère le savoir mort que partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui entrain de tuer et je crois que c'est la même chose pour toute ma famille.

-Ginny attends !

Trop tard, elle était déjà partit pour continuer la bataille en pleurant.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Pourquoi maman pleure ? demanda Marie.

-Je ne pleure pas… tout va bien ma chérie, retourne jouer.

La fête se termina et tout le monde s'en alla. Un semaine après allait être la rentrer pour Math qui irait en sixième année à Gryffondor à Poudlard, Amélie qui serait aussi en sixième année et elle était à Serpentard et Kate et Lucas qui allaient être en première année. Ils étaient tout excités mais aussi réticent ce qui était normal. Tout le monde était comme ça quand il savait qu'i allait dans la plu prestigieuse des école de sorcellerie.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Vous pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre. Il y aura quelque flash back des anciennes histoires que j'ai écrite de temps en temps pour vous situer. Dîtes-moi si c'est bien ou pas.


	2. Dans le train

Le 2e chapitre.

Alors pour faire cours de je dis merci à **_Tite'mione, Nynousette Malfoyhermy, Pucca 666,_** **_Ahena, Hermyange, Mélody, Marie, Saphira77,_** **_CrazyBeBee. _**

**_Lisou52 :_** J'espère vraiment que tu la trouveras excellente.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : il y en aura des chapitre, ne t'en fait pas…. Je suis contente que tu me dises que tu es fan rien qu'au premier chapitre. Ça me touche.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM_** : Ne t'en fais pas je vais la lire ta fic et je ne savais pas que tu t'appelais Amélie… voilà la suite.

**_Evans Mary_** : J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu trouveras ça marrant.

**_Larme d'ange_** : C'est sûre j'y suis un peu habitué mais ça me fait toujours plaisir… lol.

**_RoseSwan _**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Matthew. Et voilà la suite.

**_Titis _**: Je suis contente que tu aimes bien.

**_Jay :_** Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas lu le 1. Du moment que tu comprends le principal, c'est ce qui compte.

**_Fandehp : _**La réponse est non…

**_Ryne_** : Si ça peut te rassurer, je publie tout les mercredi et samedi. Et non Lire ne tue pas, au contraire, ça instruit. Lol.

**_Sevy :_** Ma première fic est fait sous les perso Harry/ Voldemort. Je ne savais pas qui mettre comme perso.

**_Tchingtchong _**: Si tu veux tout savoir, j'en connais un qui va en baver.

_**Chapitre2 : Dans le train.**_

Le premier Septembre, c'est la rentrée. Il était 10h45 et le train allait bientôt partir. Lucas et Kate allaient passé leur première année dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui puisse exister dans ce monde.

-Prends soin de Lucas dans cette première année, Amélie.

-Oui maman… ne vous en faîtes pas Oncle Harry et Tante Rose je prendrais soin de Kate aussi.

-Et toi ne trouble pas ta sœur.

-Non papa.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas je prendrais soin d'Amélie, dit Math.

-Ne compte pas là dessus, dirent Drago et Amélie en même temps.

Kate se retourna vers son petit frère pour lui faire la bise, mais lui ne voulait pas.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire au revoir ?

-Non !

-Tu sais… je ne reviens pas demain, ni après-demain, mais à Noël et ce n'est même pas sûr.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Tant pis. Bye maman, bye papa. Tu me rends triste John.

-Amuse-toi bien, ma puce, lui dit Harry.

-Travaille bien surtout, et ne cherche pas les ennuis, renchérit sa mère.

-Je ferai les deux, et pour les bagarres, sauf si on me cherche.

Et ils montèrent dans le train direction Poudlard. John, se rendant compte que sa sœur disait vrai, se mit à courir le long du quai en criant le nom de Kathleen. Celle-ci l'entendant regarda par la fenêtre et lui envoya des petites boules de feu inoffensive tout autour de lui. John en était émerveillé et retourne vers ses parents, quand Fol Œil arriva.

-Les gars, il faut que vous veniez avec moi vite ! Une folle refuse de sortir de son tody infesté d'êtres malfaisants.

-On arrive.

-Soyez prudents.

Un baiser volé et on repart au bouleau.

-On a des mari géniaux, soupira Ginny.

-Ouais, on devrait rentrer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le train, certains des premières années étaient stressés de renter, de qui ils allaient voir, avec qui ils seront amis, avec qui ils seront ennemis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kathleen, tous se passera bien, et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, la rassura Amélie.

-Je sais… mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'en ai eu un pressentiment moi aussi et puis comme tu vois… il y a le Weasley qui me colle aux basque mais bon.

-Eh ! J'ai des oreilles contrairement à ce que tu penses Amélie, dit Math contrarié.

-Je ne pense pas que tu seras à Serpentard mais si tu as un problème demande moi ou demande à Math, il en est valable pour toi aussi Lucas.

-D'accord, je vais faire un tour.

Kate sortit du compartiment et se promena dans le train un peu dans les nuages quand elle bouscula quelqu'un.

-Pardon excuse-moi, dit la personne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais dans les nuages. Tu n'as pas de compartiment, demanda Kate en voyant les valises éparpillées.

-Non…

-Viens, tu vas venir dans le mien…Au faut je suis Kathleen Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Kate.

-Potter ? La fille de Harry Potter et de Rosalie Johanson ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Moi je suis Emilia Thomas.

Elle discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivé du compartiment.

-Je reviens avec quelqu'un. Je vous présente Emilia Thomas. Emilia je te présente Lucas Malefoy, mon meilleur ami, Amélie Malefoy, la sœur de mon meilleur ami et Matthew Weasley… un ami.

-Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de me méfier des Malefoy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont la nouvelle génération, tu peux leur faire confiance.

Et le trajet commença avec une nouvelle amie. Notez que les parents d'Emilia étaient Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil. Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils descendirent tous du train et les premières années se dirigèrent vers le géant Hagrid. Ils étaient tous impressionnes sauf Lucas et Kate dont leurs parents leur en avait parler.

-Vous, vous êtes Miss Potter et Mr Malefoy. Vous ressemblez bien à vos parents.

-Oui et vous c'est Hagrid.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et attendirent l'arrivée de McGonagall. Quand tout le monde pensait que tout se passait à merveille, une voix s'éleva dans la foule des premières années.

-Alors c'est toi la soi disante fille des Potter.

C'était une fille asiatique aux cheveux noir et lisses avec des yeux qui se rétrécirent en regardant Kate.

-Je suis leur fille, et toi qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Karisa Corner, la fille de Cho Chang et de Michaël Corner.

-Ah oui, la fille de la taré comme dit ma mère.

-Et t'es la fille de l'aguicheuse ou de la pétasse du marché comme aime dire la mienne.

-Ne la traite pas d'aguicheuse et encore moins de…

-Ma mère m'a raconté que la tienne lui avait volé ton père avec des jeux de jambe… en plus tu lui ressemble.

-Toi, laisse-la tranquille, elle t'a rien fait, intervint Lucas.

-Tiens, t'as déjà un garçon dans ta poche, tu commences comme elle, si ta salle mère…

Mais Karisa ne termina pas sa phrase qu'une boule de feu frôla son bras. Kathleen s'avança dangereusement vers elle mais était en même temps retenu par Lucas pas un bras.

-Ne t'avise plus d'insulter ma mère ou encore moins mon père, ou je peux te jurer que je ne raterai pas mon coup. Sois-en sûre.

Après cette brève menace, McGonagall arriva et les emmena pour la cérémonie du Choixpeau magique. Kate alla à Gryffondor, Lucas aussi après avoir influencer le choixpeau. Il préférait être avec sa meilleure amie qu'avec sa sœur et Emilia était aussi à Gryffondor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le Manoir Potter, Rose lisait une petite histoire à son fils avec de le mettre au lit. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien parce que son mari n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Aller au dodo. Zou !

-Bonne nuit maman. Maman, Kathleen revient quand?

-A Noël, maintenant dors mon chéri.

Elle embrassa son fils et alla dans le salon attendre Harry qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle s'inquiétait toujours quand il partait une journée entière.

-Alors ? demanda t-elle.

-Une vraie tête de mule. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de là et résultat, elle s'est fait posséder. On a éliminé les êtres mais on a dû l'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour l'exorciser.

-Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. J'ai peur de revivre… tu sais….

-ça n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps. On mourra à 150 ans dans notre lit.

-ça me plait….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Maman, papa… je peux dormir avec vous,

Alicia était arrivé dans la chambre de ses parents. Le Manoir était vide et elle avait peur comme Lucas et Amélie n'était pas là. Ses parents acceptèrent et elle se mit entre eux deux.

-On acceptera pas tout les soirs, tu sais, lui dit Hermione.

-Oui, parce que parfois vous faîtes crac-crac.

-Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Drago.

-C'est Lucas et Kate.

-Il va falloir que je parle à Potter. Sa fille est trop avancée pour son âge.

-Papa, papa c'est quoi crac-carc ?

-Quelque chose que tu ne feras pas avant tes vingt-cinq ans.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Vous en pensez quoi. Très bien, bien, bof, nul à chier ?


	3. Des lettres

Je vous annonce le chapitre 3.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: si tu as un problème avec les nom des enfants, regarde la récap que j'ai fait au début de l'histoire… elle sert ça…

**_Lisou52 _**: Tous les enfants sont comme ça. Ils sont petits mais ont une sacrée mémoire d'éléphant et quand on leur dit de ne rien dire… ils disent tout…lol.

**_RoSeSwAn_** : Et oui, 25 ans c'est vieux mais pour un papa poule c'est encore trop tôt, j'en suis sûre. Voilà la suite.

**_Kinie_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Foufie _**: Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**_Tite Mione_** : t'es pas la première qui me dit qu'elle aime le coup de crac-crac. Lol.

**_Pucca 666_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Titis_** : Ben oui, Cho n'est pas morte, elle à fait une vie, donc une fille.

**_Sevy _**: Merci.

**_Saphira77_** : Ben oui, il veut quand même garder sa petite fille chérie…

**_Tchingtchong _**: Bien sûr qu'elle va se rebeller avant. C'est une Malefoy ET une Granger…

**_Malfoyhermy :_** Merci.

**_Lavande_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Liliepotter _**: Merci.

_**Chapitre3 : Des lettres.**_

Une semaine avait passée et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Karisa, qui était à Serdaigle n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des pics avec ses amies sans cervelles à Kate qui essayait de ne pas s'énerver car elle savait qu'elle aurait pu faire un carnage et qu'elle l'aurait tué en la brûlant comme sur un bûché et Amélie lui avait fait une sorte de moral pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer. Il ne faut pas oublié aussi que à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans les couloir tout le monde la regardait en disant « C'est la fille de Harry Potter et de Rosalie Johanson. Le Survivant et L'aide. Il paraît qu'elle lance des boules de feu… »

C'était le vendredi soir, et les enfants avaient promis qu'ils allaient faire un bilan de la première semaine à leurs parents.

Lettre de Katlheen.

_Coucou maman, coucou papa, coucou John._

_Comme vous avez dû devinez, je suis à Gryffondor avec Lucas (surprenant ?) et on a une amie qui est aussi à Gryffondor, elle s'appelle Emilia Thomas. Ses parents sont Parvati Patil et Dean Thomas, je pense que vous devez les connaître. Par contre là je pars sur une note moins joyeuse : j'ai fais la rencontre une fille et je la déteste. Elle s'appelle Karisa Corner, c'est la fille de Michaël Corner et de Cho Chang, tu sais maman la tarée… Elle a osé t'insulter de…bon je l'écrit, aguicheuse et de pétasse du marché, et elle a dit que j'étais comme ça aussi et que tu lui a volé papa avec des jeux de jambes. Bien sûr je ne l'ai pas cru. Et puis dans un mouvement de colère, j'ai lancé une boule de feu…mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Elle est partit toute seule et je ne l'ai pas touché. Et durant toute la semaine elle n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter. Heureusement Lucas et Emilia étaient là et Amélie m'a fait la morale._

_Sinon vous, comment s'est passé cette semaine sans moi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ? Et John il va bien ? Il me manque beaucoup, vous lui direz._

_Je vous laisse, je vous raconterai les potins une autre fois._

_Gros bisous Kathleen._

Lettre de Lucas.

_Bonjour à ma famille._

_Poudlard c'est génial, c'est trop beau, en un mot j'adore. Papa ne m'en veux pas mais je suis à Gryffondor avec Kate et une autre amie Emilia Thomas. Pour moi comme je vous l'ai dit tout va bien je m'entends pratiquement avec tout le monde. Et j'adore les cours du professeur Rogue. Le fait que je sois un Malefoy et à Gryffondor le gène mais il me fait du favoritisme. Cool non ? Oui je sais maman c'est pas cool du tout. En fait il faut que je vous dise que Kathleen a déjà une ennemis : Karisa Corner, la fille de Michaël Corner et de Cho Chang, vous savez l'ancienne petite amie de Oncle Harry. Et ce n'est pas de tout repos._

_J'espère qu'Alicia va bien et qu'elle n'a pas trop peur toute seule._

_Je vous embrasse. Lucas._

Kate et Lucas allèrent à la volière et envoyèrent leurs lettres et retournèrent se coucher. Le lendemain avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ça allait être génial.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chez les Malefoy, il était très tard, la petite était déjà couchée mais les parents attendaient avec impatience la lettre de leur fils. Le hiboux arriva mais prit peur parce que Hermione lui avait pratiquement sauter dessus pour prendre la lettre, ce qui fit rire Drago. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre chacun leur tour.

-J'en connais une qui va hurler, dit Drago.

-Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Elle est toujours aussi impulsive qu'avant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller John.

-Il a fallu qu'elle fasse une fille la même année que nous et qu'elle lui fasse du bourrage de crâne. Onze ans ! Onze années qu'on n'avait pas entendu parlé d'elle et PAF, elle revient avec cette Karisa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kathleen ne va pas se laisser faire…

-…et on va être convoqué parce que notre enfant fait peur à tout le monde avec son feu ! C'est très dangereux. Mais je te jure que si cette Karisa recommence, tu peux compter sur moi pour aller rendre une petite visite à la famille Corner…

-Tu sais que t'es belle quand tu t'énerves…

-…tu te moques de moi ? Tu te payes ma tête, c'est…

Mais Rose n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'avait déjà embrassé. Ils s'aimaient toujours. Oh oui et comme si c'était le premier jour. Ils avaient eu le coup de foudre.

&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est samedi. Il était dix heures et Kate et Emilia avait rendez-vous à onze heures avec Amélie au portail de Pré-au-Lard. Elles étaient dans la grande salle entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Onze heures arriva et alla allèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite visite.

-Vous venez les filles, on va dans ce magasin de robes, leur dit Amélie.

-Elles sont belles ces robes.

-J'aimerai bien en avoir une.

-Peut-être un jour.

Elles firent les magasins, allèrent chez Honeyduke. C'était une journée merveilleuse, jusqu'à ce que Kate reçoive un ballon d'eau au beau milieu du chemin. Elle se retourna et vit quatre filles dont Karisa. Son instinct lui dit de préparer une boule de feu qu'Amélie stoppa tout de suite. Elle la sécha et se retourna vers les filles.

-Bien, je vous retire…

-…dix points chacune…

Matthew était arrivé avec Lucas qui se moquait de la petite Potter. Amélie, alla ne supportait pas qu'on se mette en travers de son chemin quand elle avait des responsabilités.

-J'allais le dire.

-Eh bien pas assez vite.

-Tu veux peut-être que je recommence et que je te remette ses furoncles sur le visage. Je déteste que l'on fasse mon travail et tu le sais.

-Je voulais t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour quatre gamines. La prochaine fois que j'en aurais besoin, je te sonnerai. Venez les filles.

Et elle s'en alla sous le regard aimant de Math, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lucas.

-Tu fais exprès de l'énerver ?

-Oui, j'avoue que je la trouve belle quand elle se fâche.

-Tu veux que je te donne un conseil, lâche l'affaire avec ma sœur. C'est perdu d'avance. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas Amélie mais papa qui va te tuer.

-Je prends note p'tit gars.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Oh mon dieu Drago.

On était à Ste Mangouste. Drago était sur un lit d'hôpital dans les urgences. Il était venu en catastrophe parce qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet une grosse boule d'énergie d'un homme d'affaire ou plutôt d'un malfrat.

-Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui, dit Hermione qui était médicomage dans l'hôpital.

-Non Mrs Malefoy. Attendez ici. Ne vous en faîtes pas il va se réveiller dans quelques minutes ou heures au plus tard.

-ça va aller Mione ? demanda Harry.

-Je crois… allez rejoindre les filles au ministère. Elles doivent être morte d'inquiétude.

&&&&&&&&&

-Oh mon dieu Blaise tu n'as rien.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de Malefoy.

-Mais ce n'est rien de grave au moins ? demanda Rose après avoir serrer son mari.

-Non, heureusement. Pauvre Hermione, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Il y a des jours où ils aimeraient tous rester couché. Franchement, non mais quelle idée de vouloir devenir Aurors pour sauver les vie d'autres personnes au dépend de la sienne. Les trois femmes ne comprenaient vraiment pas, mais elles étant tout de même très fières d'eux en même temps et pour rien au monde elles ne les changeraient. Vraiment pour rien au monde.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Entretient

Je vous mets le chapitre4.

**_Lisou52_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Tite Mione_** : A vrai dire je ne sais pas quand est-ce que Karisa va se faire carboniser… je verrais.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Mais non, Drago n'as vraiment rien de grave, c'est la routine, d'un Auror…

**_Titis_** : Merci.

**_RoSeSwAn _**: Ne t'en fait pas Drago n'a rien…

**_Saphirra77_** : Amélie et Math ensemble ? Je sais pas, fait voir…

**_Liliepotter_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Sevy_** : Kathleen et Karisa ce n'est pas du tout comme Harry et Drago, crois-moi.

**_Ryne_** : Merci pour ton long discours sur l'organisation et sur la review. Lol.

**_Kiniiie :_** Je le redis, Kayhleen et Karisa se détestent certes mais ce n'est pas du tout comme la relation de Drago et Harry.

**_Tcingtchong _**: oui il va bien, Drago m'a rien. C'est vrai que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard doivent se faire en 3e année normalement mais comme c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux…

**_HG-DM-HP_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Lavande_** : Drago n'a rien.

**_FandeHP_** : Merci pour la réview.

**_Jay_** : voilà la suite.

**_Mary Evans_** : Ben oui, Drago papa poule, je trouve ça trop mignon.

**_Madimad_** : J'ai prévenu que c'était cour.

_**Chapitre4 : Entretient.**_

Le cours de potion c'était vraiment horrible. Rogue était toujours là et n'avait pas changé. Son favoritisme pour les Serpentard non plus, sauf que maintenant un Malefoy était à Gryffondor, alors que faire ? Favoriser le Malefoy ou l'oublier ? Grand dilemme, mais il préféra le favoriser. Les élèves entrèrent, ils allaient avoir cours avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, qui en onze ans avaient complètement changé. Les préjugés de sang impur étaient finis depuis la guerre.

-Bien, nous allons continuer l'hydro distillation de la mandragore. J'avoue que vous m'avez impressionné, je suis content surtout de vous Mr Malefoy.

-Merci monsieur.

-Hum…hum…

-Un problème Miss Potter ?

-Non professeur.

-Alors, prenez vos fioles et…

-Jalouse, demanda Lucas.

-Oh oui terriblement, ironisa Kate.

Le cours pouvait commencer, sans encombre. Il faut savoir que l'hydro distillation n'était pas dangereuse tant que le contenu n'explosait pas.

Une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin du cours le professeur McGonagall arriva dans les cachots.

-Miss Potter vous êtes convoquée au bureau du professeur Dumbledore…et prenez vos affaires, ça risque de durer un peu de temps.

-Lucas, tu me prendras les devoirs s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai encore fait.

Elle sortit des cachots et elle alla directement dans le bureau du directeur en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Quand elle arriva, petite tête fonça vers elle qui n'était autre que John. Elle le serra dans ces bras et alla rejoindre ces parents qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être contents.

-Toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites, je vous les ai dîtes dans la lettre, dit Kate d'une seule traite.

-On te croit ma chérie, on te croit, mais il va y avoir une petite entrevue avec elles, lui dit sa mère.

-Oh, elle…

Elle se retourna et vit Karisa avec se mère en face d'elle avec des yeux de tueur. Elles se ressemblaient vraiment toutes les deux.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore, maintenant que tout le monde est là, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

-C'est simple, ta fille Harry a agresser ma Karisa !

-C'est parce qu'elle a insulté ma maman, répondit Kathleen à la place de son père.

-Attendez…vous allez toutes les deux me raconter vos versions.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Les versions des faits étaient totalement identiques et le professeur Dumbledore trouvait quand même que c'était Kate qui était en tort.

-J'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû dire que Mrs Corner…

-Chang !

-…que Mrs Chang était une tarée, _même si je le pense…_

-Olala, fit John, Kate c'est pas bien.

-Chut ! Et je m'excuse d'avoir frôler Karisa…

-C'est bien…

-…parce que j'aurai dû l'atteindre ! Non mais franchement, vous avez entendu comment elle a insulté ma mère. A onze on est pas sensé dire de telles choses ! Ça veut dire que quelqu'un les a mises dans sa tête et c'est vous Mrs Chang ! Moi je déteste que l'on insulte ma famille alors ce n'est étonnant que la boule de feu soit partie. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois allez au cours de DCFM et je suis en retard, passez une bonne journée. Au revoir tout le monde.

-Tu reviens quand à la maison, demanda son petit frère.

-A Noël, je te le promets.

Et Kate s'en alla sans oublier de bousculer Karisa avec un coup d'épaule, dont Rose était plutôt fière. Karisa partit et John alla voir les elfes de maisons dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Ils ne restaient plus que les adultes.

-De toute façon telle mère telle fille, lança Cho.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais dis-moi, où est Michaël ? Il t'a encore largué ? C'est pour ça que tu veux reconquérir Harry et que tu racontes de mensonges à propos de moi à ta fille ?

-Ce ne sont pas des mensonges !

-Cho, commença Harry qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, tu devais arrêter. C'est pire que des enfantillages. Onze ans !

-Tu devrais dire à ta fille d'évitez de lancer des boules de feu à tout bout de champ !

-Ma fille ne lances des boules de feu que quand elle s'énerve !

-Mesdames…je pense que vous devriez laisser vos souvenir de côté et vous comporter comme des adultes…

-Professeur, on voit bien que vous ne connaissez plus Rosalie… elle est devenue pire qu'avant.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate était dans le cours de Lupin. Elle s'était excusée et avait rejoins Lucas et Emilia qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Alors elle leur raconta tous ce qui s'était passe ce qui lui avait valu cinq points en moins pour bavardages.

-Et maintenant je crois qu'il y a du règlement de compte entre mère.

-ça doit être drôle à voir, dit Lucas.

-Mais il faut que tu fasses attention parce que sinon ils vont te brider ton don.

-Je sais mais au pire je peux toujours la figer, c'est moins dangereux ça au moins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps dans le cours de métamorphose humaine, Amélie et Matthew faisaient un binôme. Chaque élève devait transformer son partenaire en un animal qu'il aimait. Matthew, conforme aux règles, transforma Amélie en chat mais elle c'était tout autre chose.

-Miss Malefoy, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Vous avez dit de transformer notre partenaire en un animal qu'on aime et il s'avère que mon animal préféré est…le didon.

Toute la classe se mit à rire. Le dindon gloussait et se promenait dans toute la salle. Serpentard se vit enlever dix points pour moquerie. Mais il s'en fichait royalement.

-_Finite Incantatem._ Retournez à votre place Mr Weasley.

-Quel tempérament…j'adore ça.

-Ne me touche pas ou sinon c'est ce qui est entre tes jambes que je vais transformer en dindon.

Matthew ne prenant pas la menace à la légère, se tînt à carreau jusqu'à la fin du cours.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, trois couples étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement de chose…adulte.

-Mon petit bébé ne se laissera pas faire, mais elle ne doit pas ce faire remarquer.

-Rose, elle a onze ans, lui dit Ginny.

-Et alors, c'est mon bébé.

-Et John ?

-C'est mon bébé aussi.

-J'y pense Potter, il va falloir que tu dises à ta fille de ne pas parler de choses inappropriées pour son âge à Alicia.

-Que veux-tu, quand on est intelligent dans une famille, on veut le montrer à tout le monde.

-Tu insinues quoi ? Que j'ai une famille qui a cinquante de QI à elle seule !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

-ça va péter encore une fois, soupira Blaise…

-Heureusement que toi tu n'es pas comme ça, tu es un ange, dit Ginny avant de l'embrasser.

-Mais vous allez arrêter oui, hurla Hermione. On dirait qu'on se retrouve en septième année. Ça fait peur…

-Désolés.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Tout ce qui se passe à l’anniversaire

Place au chapitre 5.

**_lolly Fizz LRDM :_** Merci pour la review.

**_Octo _**: C'est ma Cho alors oui, elle restera comme ça. Lors de l'entrevu Rosalie-Cho, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais je dirai qu'elles se sont lancées des violences verbales, à 30, on évite de se battre lol. L'hydro distillation de la mandragore, c'est le fait de ne récupérer que l'essence de la mandragore, comme l'essence d'un parfum.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Oui Cho a divorcé, oh oui les parents sont pire que les enfants, faut dire qu'avoir un enfants à 17ans ; ça vole un peu le peu de jeunesse qu'ils leur restaient. Voir Miss Potter dans toute sa splendeur ? Je ne sais pas, il faudra voir.

**_Tite Mione_** : Oh non, elle arrive quand même à se contrôler la petite Kate…

**_Lisou52_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Titis_** : Et oui, entre Chop et Rose c'est lion d'être terminé.

**_Jay :_** Qui va sortir avec qui ? Je ne dirai pas maintenant.

**_Sevy _**: Merci.

**_Sssarah _**: Il faut que tu lises bien parce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre 3 qu'Hermione était Médicomage. Donc elle n'est pas femme au foyer.

**_Lavande_** : Merci.

**_Evans Mary_** : Hermione n'a rien contre la 7e année, c'est juste que les garçons soient entrain de régresser.

_**Chapitre5 : Tout ce qui se passe à l'anniversaire d'Hermione.**_

Au beau matin dans le Manoir Malefoy, un couple était dans leur chambre entrain de dormir, enfin Drago ne dormait pas. Il regardait sa femme dormir. C'est fou ce qu'il l'a trouvait belle. Il se souvînt du jour de leur premier baiser, le même jour où ils ont rencontré Amélie. Il se souvînt de tout les moment heureux et douloureux qu'il a eu avec elle. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Hermione se réveilla. Elle le regarda, l'embrassa puis le regarda encore une fois mais d'une autre façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie.

-Non sérieusement…

-J'ai pris congé, répondit son mari tout simplement.

-Mais c'est moi qui devais prendre congé pour rester avec Alicia.

-Oui mais moi je l'ai pris pour rester avec toi.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi il voulait prendre congé pour rester avec elle ? Elle n'était pas malade et garder Alicia ce n'est pas comme surveiller un troll. Puis la porte de leur chambre fit place à une petite tête blonde qui sauta dans les bras de sa mère pour chanter « Joyeux anniversaire ». Mais oui, comment avait-elle pu oublier son propre anniversaire. Ah oui, sans doute parce qu'elle avait trente ans. Mais elle devait s'estimer heureuse, elle était mariée et avait trois beaux enfants. Elle n'était pas une vieille fille.

-Maman, tu vas faire un goûter ? demanda sa fille.

-Oh non, répondit Drago, ta maman va rester avec moi et toi tu vas aller chez Grand-mère et Grand-père.

-En transplanant ?

-Oui…

-Appelle ma mère avant sinon mon père se fera un réel plaisir de te tuer vu que je ne serai pas là.

&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le Manoir Potter, tout le monde était déjà débout, occupé à ses petites affaires. John prenait son petit déjeuner, Rose écrivait une lettre et Harry prenait sa douche pour partir à son travail.

Rose ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, pour une fois. Etre co-directrice adjointe de la banque de Gringotts avec Ginny c'était beaucoup. Mais là, elle resterait chez-elle avec son fils. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé d'écrire sa lettre, elle chercha son mari dans tout le Manoir et le trouva dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille. A cette vue Rosalie ne pouvait que sourire. Comment ne pas succomber à un corps pareil.

-Tu compte me regarder longtemps comme ça ? demanda son mari en souriant.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas habillé…enfin bref, tu signes ça pour Hermione avant que je l'envoie.

-Je veux un baiser d'abord…

-Tu marchandes ?

-Peut-être bien…

Harry s'avança vers Rose et l'embrassa. Elle se sentait bien, dans ses bras mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Autant pour lui que pour elle. Il allait être en retard. Alors elle se détacha de lui et lui tendit la lettre.

-Alors tu signes ?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Drago était revenu de chez les Granger. Il n'avait pas téléphoné à la famille et avait débarqué à l'improviste avec sa fille. Mr Granger était furieux mais se calma bien vite quand il vit sa petite fille. Drago était dans la chambre avec un plateau petit-déjeuner pour sa femme.

-Me revoilà avec un plateau et des lettres de tes patients qui se plaignent de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je plaisante. Ce sont des lettres des Potter, des Zabini et des enfants.

-Tu te rends compte, j'ai trente ans. Je suis vieille.

-Mais non tu es aussi belle que la première fois que je t'ai vu, lui dit Drago.

-On avait onze ans, répondit-elle.

-Ben quand on sait embrasser pour la toute première fois.

-C'était entre deux murs. Tu avais vu quelque chose toi ?

-Ben… quand on s'est embrassé la deuxième fois.

-Tu ne me trouvais pas belle avant ?

Vu que c'était peine perdue, il embrassa Hermione pour lui montrer qu'il trouvait belle depuis toutes ces années. Elle répondit très volontiers au baiser.

A Poudlard, l'amour n'était pas au rendez-vous mais la colère oui.

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous attend, hurla Lucas. Amélie va encore s'en prendre à moi.

-On t'as déjà dit qu'on étaient désolées, lui dit Emilia tout en courrant.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on s'est perdue dans le château, poursuivit Kate.

-Parce que c'est de la mienne peut-être, dit Lucas encore en colère.

-On est désolées.

-Kathleen, fige le temps, comme ça Amélie ne s'apercevra de rien.

-Je ne suis pas Merlin, Lucas.

-Et de toute façon c'est trop tard, dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Amélie furieuse. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec elle à 13h00 tapante il était 13h30. Ils devaient la rejoindre pour les révisions de leur premier contrôle d'histoire de la magie et avaient une demi-heure de retard.

-Si vous ne vouliez pas venir il fallait me le dire.

-On s'est perdue dans le château.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant venez.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry était de retour chez lui. Il était 17h30. Il était dans un état lamentable tout crasseux et tout…vert !

-Berk, pourquoi t'es tout vert papa ?

-Papa…travaillé. Où…maman… ? Demanda t-il le souffle coupé à son fils.

-Dans la cuisine.

Harry alla dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas se faire voir par Rose sinon elle allait s'inquiéter mais, trop tard.

-Mon chéri pourquoi tu es plein liquide verdâtre ?

-Machine… tuée… chemin… traverse… troll affreux… auteur… ministère. Troll… mort… dur… . Malefoy… pas là. Je vais le tuer !

-Mon pauvre chéri. Va prendre une bonne douche et repose-toi.

-Tu vas la prendre avec moi ? demanda Harry qui bizarrement n'avait plus le souffle court.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir…non. J'ai beau être à la maison, je dois quand même travailler.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors voici la dernière question de révision.

-Vous vous débrouilliez bien. Qui était Nicolas Flamel ?

-C'était un alchimiste…

-…mort à l'âge de 665 ans…

-…parce que la pierre philosophale a été détruite…

-…pour que Voldemort ne la prenne pas pour produire l'élixir de longue vie qui l'aurait rendu immortel.

-…et c'est papa qui l'a récupéré de ses mains de à l'âge de onze ans.

-Il manque des choses…

-On a oublié de dire que la pierre philosophale transformait n'importe quel métal en or.

Amélie était plutôt contente de ses petits protégés, ils connaissaient leur contrôle pour leur premier contrôle. Elle prit congé d'eux en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient se reposer. Amélie était seule dans la bibliothèque entrain de faire ses propres révisions quand Matthew arriva.

-Salut Amélie. Ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Math, un coup main pour une interro ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Je voulais savoir si…comme les préfets doivent y aller ensemble, si tu voulais allez au bal d'Halloween avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu demandas ça à moi ?

-Franchement Amélie, t'as vu les têtes de Patricia Hoon, Cary Style et Noémie Landry ?

C'est vrai qu'en y repassant les têtes des préfètes des autres maisons, sans prétention Amélie étaient de loin le plus belles. Et puis elle devait avouer que même si Math l'embêtait tout le temps ce ne serait pas une corvée d'y aller avec lui. D'après les rumeurs, il ferait parti des cinq play-boys de Poudlard. Contrairement à tout les Weasley, il n'était pas roux mais châtain dû au faite que sa mère soit brune. Mais il avait quand même des reflets roux.

-D'accord, dit simplement Amélie.

-Cool !

-Mais ne va pas le crier sous tous les toits parce que Lucas se fera une joie de tout raconter à mon père et tu sais à quel point il t'adore…

-Ok, bon ben on va au bal ensemble.

-Pas de problème. A plus tard.

Matthew laissa Amélie qui replongea dans ses livres.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors c'était bien ? A bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Faiblesse et pari dévoilé

Je vous présente le chapitre 6.

**_Tite Mione_** : C'est tout ce qu'on peux dire : Happy Birthday Hermione.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : ne va rien t'imaginé pour Amélie et Math. Harry tout vert c'est sûr ça fait marrer.

**_Titis_** : je ne sais pas si ça va faire comme le couple Hermione/ Drago.

**_Tchingtchong _**: La suite pour maintenant.

**_Sevy_** : Merci.

**_Ambre la petite fée depressive : _**Merci.

**_Lavande_** : Il faut faire attention au pari, tout pourrait y perdre ton argent. Lol

**_Octo_** : Merci.

**_Lisou52_** : Merci, merci.

**_lolly Fizz LRDM :_** Merci, beaucoup.****

**_Evans Mary _**: Merci beaucoup, et je suis désolée si tu t'es senti agressé dans ma réponse par ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

_**Chapitre6 : Faiblesse et pari dévoilé.**_

On était fin Octobre. Cette période où l'automne était bien présent et que l'hiver arrivait et aussi la période d'Halloween que les ¾ de Poudlard attendaient.

-Comme vous le savez tous, commença le directeur, demain aura lieu le bal d'Halloween pour les quatrième, cinquième sixième et septième années. Je sais que c'est injuste pour les autres c'est pour cela qu'en même temps, un club de duel aura lieu avec deux Aurors dont vous connaîtrez l'identité demain.

-Pourvu que mon papa en fasse parti, dit Kate.

-Pourvu que **mon** papa en fasse parti, dit Lucas.

-Pourvu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en fasse parti, termina Emilia.

C'est le jour d'Halloween, Amélie qui devait aller au bal avec Matthew était entrain de se préparer. Elle avait invité Kate et Emilia dans sa chambre de préfète. Maintenant, tous les élèves des quatre maisons avaient le droit d'aller dans tous les tours s'ils y étaient invités.

-Passez-moi les chaussures, s'il vous plaît.

-Tiens.

-Ça m'étonne que tu ais accepté d'y aller avec lui, lui dit Kate.

-Ben tu sais on doit y aller entre préfet et puis ça fais longtemps qu'on se connaît tous les deux. Je vais y aller. Vous devriez en faire autant, vous allez être en retard.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la salle commune des Serpentard. Amélie alla dans la grande salle attendre Math. Elle était habillée d'une robe toute noire qui faisait contraste avec la blondeur de ses cheveux. Matthew arriva vers elle et les préfets ainsi que les préfets en chef purent ouvrir le bal.

Kate et Emilia allèrent dans la salle de duel rejoindre les autres élèves. Ils attendirent quelque instant que les Aurors arrivent. Quand ce fut le cas, tous les monde parut étonné et deux élèves se jetèrent sur eux en disant « papa ».

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Drago Malefoy et voici mon collègue Harry Potter. Nous sommes des Aurors comme on a dû vous le dire.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a sûrement du vous dire que vous alliez faire un duel mais on ne commencera pas par ça. Nous allons faire le système de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

-Mes parents m'en avaient parlés vaguement, dit Emilia.

-En fait, continua Harry, cette armée je l'ai crée avec une amie…

-Ma femme…

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de tous savoir Malefoy. Je disais donc que nous l'avions crée pour apprentissage au début…

-Ah oui, L'A.D., c'est là que vous avez eu votre premier baiser avec ma mère.

Des chuchotements commencèrent dans la salle. Franchement cette Karisa, ne pouvait-elle pas se taire à la fin. Kate pensait qu'elle aurait dû la viser pour qu'elle aille griller en enfer.

-Bien, mettez vous par deux et vous allez commencer à faire le sort de désarmement et de protection, ensuite un duel dans chaque niveaux aura lieu.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Amélie s'était vraiment très bien amusée. Cela l'étonnait mais Matthew la faisait danser et de temps en temps elle discutait avec ses amies. Un moment elle eu soif et alla au buffet prendre en verre quand elle surprit une conversation entre Matthew et les autre préfets.

-Alors ? dit le premier préfet.

-J'ai gagné le pari, elle y a été avec moi.

-Et les danses, demanda le deuxième préfet, tu les lui a faîte danser ?

-Oui les trois premières comme prévues.

-Alors on a rien à dire, tiens.

Amélie se rendit compte que Matthew ne voulait pas y aller avec elle parce qu'il le voulait mais pour un stupide pari dont elle était la cible. Elle avança vers lui et lui envoya une gifle avant de partir.

-Amélie attends !

-Ne me touche pas…ça y est, c'est drôle de parier sur les gens ! Je ne suis pas un objet.

-Amélie…

-NON ! Laisse-moi parler. Je savais que tu n'étais pas un saint, c'est normal mais là…et puis j'aurais du m'en douter. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller au bal avec toi à la mi-septembre, j'ai vraiment été qu'une idiote. Maintenant tu peux en être sûr, je te déteste Matthew Weasley !

Et elle s'en alla les larmes aux yeux laissant les quatre garçons sans voix sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la salle de duel, deux des duels avait déjà été fait, ceux des deuxième et troisième années. Il ne manquait plus que celui des premières années. La main « innocente » de Lucas sorti d'un grand sac deux noms qui étaient…

-Kathleen Potter et Karisa Corner.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kate. Elle pourrait se battre en toute légalité, elle remercia Lucas pour le petit trucage du hasard. Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux et étaient prête à commencer quand Harry stoppa tout pour parler à sa fille.

-Kathleen…

-…je ne lance pas de feu et je ne fige pas le temps pour esquiver les sort en clair je n'utilise pas mes dons.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez commencer.

-Pourquoi vous lui donnez des conseils et pas à moi ? demanda Karisa.

-Non, ce ne sont pas des conseils mais des interdictions, pour que tu ne sois pas blessée.

Les petites filles devaient lancé leur premier sort en même temps mais Karisa le lança une seconde trop tôt ce sui fît que Kate ne s'y attendant pas fit comme sa mère. C'est-à-dire qu'elle déploya son nouveau don qui était la protection. Le sort de désarmement fit sens inverse et atteignit Karisa. Après cet effort, Kate se sentit faible et regarda son père.

-Papa…je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Puis elle s'évanouie mais Harry rattrapa sa fille avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas inquiet et savait qui Kate s'était évanouie c'était parce qu'elle avait découvert son don trop tôt. Sur le chemin il rencontra Amélie un peu perdu.

-Bonsoir Amélie, tu t'amuses bien.

-Hein…oh bonsoir Oncle Harry.

-Toi, tu as pleuré. Pourquoi, à cause d'un garçon, Qui ? Tous les même.

-Matthew Weasley. C'est un bouffon, un salaud, un connard…

-Oh là calme-toi. Il t'a invité au bal et a dansé avec une autre fille ?

-Non, je m'étais bien amusée jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu qu'il avait fait un pari pour aller au bal avec moi.

-Oh je vois. Tu veux je te dire ? Essuie tes larmes il ne faut pas que ton père te vois dans cet état là, il est dans le château, sinon Math aura intérêt à creuser sa tombe. Bon j'y vais je dois emmener la petite à l'infirmerie. Elle a un nouveau don.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, tout avait repris son cours. Kate était sortit de l'infirmerie dès le matin en pleine forme avec un nouveau don à son actif.

Amélie, elle était à la bibliothèque plongé dans ses livres à penser à ce que lui avait fait Matthew. C'était un imbécile c'est vrai, mais à faire ce genre de chose, elle avait dû mal à y croire. Oh et après tout comme lui avait dit Harry les mec sont tous les mêmes. Mais si ils sont tous les mêmes pourquoi elle se morfondait comme ça. Elle ne le savait capable de faire une chose pareille. Pendent qu'elle méditait dans ses livres, le concerné arriva vers elle et elle l'ignora totalement.

-Amélie, écoute je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et j'ai lancé le pari. Si tu veux tout savoir, ils pensaient et moi aussi d'ailleurs que tu allais refuser d'y aller avec moi où que si tu acceptais tu n'aurais pas voulu danser avec moi et…

-Combien ? Ce fut la seule chose que dit Amélie.

-Quoi ?

-Le pari était estimé à combien ?

-Dix gallions d'or.

-Dix gallions ! Tant d'argent !

-Tu es tellement prévisible qu'ils ont misé gros.

Tout à coup, Amélie se mit à éclater de rire sans même savoir pourquoi mais elle riait tellement fort qu'ils furent virés de la bibliothèque.

-Qui est au courant de pari ? demanda Math.

-Oncle Harry seulement. Et il m'a conseillé de ne pas lke dire à mon père, pour toi. Tu as de la chance mais la prochaine fois, fais attention à ce que tu dis ou fais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai pardonné.

-Comment pourrais-je me faire réellement pardonner ?

-J'en sais rien, surprends-moi. A plus tard.

Ils partirent en cours chacun de leur côté. Math se demandait comment il allait faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne ce qu'il a fait, mais il allait trouver. Amélie savait qu'il allait faire tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui pardonne mais elle essayerait de lui en faire baver.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A Samedi.


	7. Retour de l'Ordre et de L'AD

Et un chapitre 7 un…

**_Lisou52_** : Merci.

**_Tite Mione_** : Mais il ne faut pas l'insulter comme ça mon petit Matthew. Le pauvre…

**_Tchingtchong_** : Peut-être qu'il va la creuser sa tombe. Faut voir.

**_Evans Mary_** : Amélie va lui en faire baver c'est sûr mais à sa manière, Math va aussi chercher c'est sûr mais je croit que si Drago avait été au courant ça aurait fait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de dégât.

**_Sevy :_** L'esprit Malefoy d'Amélie ressort en effet.

**_Octo_** : C'est vrai que le duel aurait pu durer plus longtemps mais on va dire que je n'étais pas très inspirée.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: C'est sûr que Math a eu de la chance, et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment il va se faire pardonner.

**_HappyHermia_** : Je suis vraiment, contente du ce que tu m'a dit. C'est vrai que j'ai mis la fic dans la catégorie des Drago/ Hermione même si c'en n'est pas vraiment un, mais bon. Ce n'est pas grave.

**_FandeHp_** : Merci.

_**Chapitre 7 : Retour de l'Ordre et de l'A.D.**_

Dans le Manoir des Potter, tout le monde dormait. Rosalie avait eu des soucis à la banque avec une personne qui ne remboursait pas ses crédits ce qui fait qu'elle s'était mise à hurler contre le client pendant que tout le monde la regardait. Harry n'avait pas eu trop de soucis pour une fois ce qui était rare et John avait eu un savon de la part de sa mère parce qu'il avait dit les secrets de tout le monde à tout le monde dans son école. Donc tout le monde dormait jusqu'au moment où John s'était mis à hurler. Ses parents se réveillèrent et coururent dans sa chambre et y trouvèrent John devant son lit et un autre John dans son lit inerte. Le John qui était hors du lit couru vers son père mais il n'eut pas le temps de le serrer dans ses bras qu'il disparut et que le John dans le lit se réveilla. Rose qui commençait à comprendre soupira de soulagement.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ce n'est rien, Rosalie tu as vu qui s'es passé non ?

-La projection astrale : tu connais Harry ?

-C'est quoi maman ?

-C'est quand tu as deux corps mais il n'y en a un qui ne bouge pas.

-C'est chouette !

-Mais ne t'amuse pas à faire ça, d'accord ?

-Oui papa.

-Bien, maintenant recouche-toi.

A Poudlard, tout le monde était dans la grande salle. C'était l'heure de déjeuner et du courrier. Amélie reçu un bouquet de fleur avec un mot. « Alors, tu me pardonnes ? » Elle se mit à sourire et à regarder la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu en as de la chance, lui dit Léa sa meilleure amie.

-Tu parles.

Elle se leva, prit le bouquet avec elle et alla voir Matthew avec un beau sourire en lui disant :

-Il m'en faut plus pour que j'accepte entièrement tes excuses.

-Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle s'installa confortablement à la table des rouge et or près de son petit frère. Kathleen, qui était à la table, reçu une lettre de sa mère lui annonçant que John faisait de la projection astrale. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était trop jeune mais elle leur fit changer d'avis en disant qu'elle avait lancer se première boule de feu à cinq ans. Elle avait reçu la gazette des sorciers. Elle en lu un article et à la fin de sa lecture elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'allait pas recommencer. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cette période mais elle savait qu'elle était horrible.

_Après douze ans repos, la chasse aux moldu a repris. Hier durant la nuit, deux familles de moldues ont été tuées par un « Avada Kédavra ». Sur les lieux a été trouvé la marque des ténèbre. Nous savons tous que Voldemort est mort mais pourrait-il y en avoir un second ? Harry Potter et sa famille est-elle en sécurité_ _à_ _présent ?_

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kate d'une voix paniquée.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir lu cet article. Toute l'école l'avait lu et les élèves regardaient tous Kate qui elle regardait l'article bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Kate.

-Rien, répondit Amélie. Ne t'inquiète pas tes parents doivent sûrement être au courant et Dumbledore va certainement faire quelque chose.

-Et si tu veux, continua Matthew, on pourrait réorganiser l'Armée de Dumbledore que ton père a dirigé.

Kate ne s'en sentait pas aussi bien, mais si ses parents avait survécu une première fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième.

Face à cette nouvelle, Dumbledore s'est vu dans l'obligation de réorganiser l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous les anciens membres y étaient plus Harry, Rose, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Blaise. Drago ne voulait pas y aller pensant qu'il serait exclu de la réunion mais sa femme l'y emmena de force.

-Tout le monde est là ? Comme vous le savez si nous sommes ici c'est pour l'article que nous avons lu, et je voudrai savoir quelles sont vos suggestions.

-Continuer à enquêter, attendre, c'est peut-être un fou furieux, répondit Drago.

-Attendre ! reprit Rose. Pourquoi Malefoy ! Il y a eu des morts, la marque des ténèbres était là. C'était automatiquement un partisan de Voldemort et…

-Je pense qu'on devrait dire Tu-Sais-Qui, la coupa Ginny.

-Voldemort est mort il ne reviendra pas !

-Peut-être que c'est la Gazette qui a voulu faire ne blague, intervînt Blaise.

-Non, reprit Hermione, mes parents m'ont dit que deux familles étaient mortes de façon irrésolue et plusieurs personnes ont vu la marque.

-Je propose que quelques uns d'entre nous fassent des rondes dans Londres moldu.

-Bonne proposition Harry.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Harry.

-Et pourquoi, Rosalie ?

-Non mais tu ne comprends pas ? En ce moment j'ai toute la guerre qui défile devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une seconde et de me rendre compte que tu ne te réveilleras pas !

Rosalie se leva et alla dans une chambre du quartier pour s'isoler un peu. Harry s'excusa et alla la rejoindre.

Dans le château, Matthew et Amélie avait réorganisé l'A.D. pour ce qui le voulais. Il n'était vraiment pas beaucoup à l'arrivée Il y avait Math, Amélie, Lucas Emilia Kate et une dizaine d'autres personnes dont les quatre Serdaigles.

-Heu…excusez-moi, si vous êtes ici pour semez la zizanie, ça ne sert à rien et je vous invite à prendre la porte.

-Mais nous ne voulons pas vous embêter, juste nous entraîner.

-T'auras pas intérêt à me chercher, dit Kate à Karisa.

La séance se passa sans encombre. Les préfets leur ont appris des sorts un peu plus puissants que d'habitude mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas.

Le soir ils allèrent tous dans leur propre salle commune pour passer une bonne nuit. Amélie s'affala dans un canapé de sa salle commune. Léa, sa meilleure amie s'assit à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi !

-Alors avec Weasley, comment ça se passe ?

-Comment ça ? Fît Amélie sans comprendre.

-Ben tu sais…le bouquet…

-Oh ça, c'est pour qu'il se fasse pardonner de ce qu'il m'a fait à Halloween, mais j'ai envie de lui en faire bavé.

-T'es vraiment une Malefoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Rosalie ? Rosalie je t'en supplie ne pleure pas. Je n'irai pas si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Mais il n'y pas que ça. J'ai été traumatisée par tout ça. J'ai peur, je n'ai pas envie de revivre tout ça tu comprends ! Avant on était tout les deux mais maintenant on a les enfants ! Imagine ce qui pourrait se passer si l'un de nous deux mourrait.

-On ne mourra pas, je te le promets. On arrêtera cette personne et s'il le faut on la tuera. Mais ne t'en fait pas d'accords ? Les enfants sont en sécurité et tu le sais.

-Oui…

Ils restèrent dans la chambre toute la soirée. Ils ne redescendirent pas pour continuer la réunion. Les autres membres poursuivirent sans eux.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je suis désolé les chapitres sont assez cours. Quand ils sont dans la moyenne c'est parce qu'il y a des Flash back de mes histoire précédentes.


	8. Petite dispute

Je vous présente le chapitre 8.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Oui la guerre va recommencer et il y aura des morts partout avec plein de sang et… dsl je m'emporte un peu. Lol Karisa dans l'AD il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre…

**_Tite Mione_** : Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire tout de suite ce sont des partisans de Vodemort que font ça.

**_Foufie _**: Voilà la suite.

**_Lisou52 : _**Et oui les ennuie commence.

**_Sevy_** : Toutes les questions que tu connaîtras les réponses dans l'histoire.

**_Liliepotter_** : Merci, et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne postes pas tout le temps des réviews.

**_Johachim-Maat_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM : _**Mais non elle ne lui a pas pardonné. Ou plutôt elle joue avec lui. En tout cas merci.

**_Tchingtchong : _**Mais qui a dit que c'était le retour de Voldemort ?****

**_Jay : _**Merci.

**_Evans Mary_** : Qui t'as dit que c'est un « Voldy » Jr.

**_Titis : _**Merci.

_**Chapitre8 : Petite dispute.**_

On était au milieu du mois de novembre. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. L'automne se faisait plus présent, les feuilles jaunissait et rougissait. Elles étaient à terre. C'était un temps dépressif, mais là ou c'était non dépressif mais imper actif, c'était dans la tour Gryffondor. Il y avait du grabuge entre la petite Thomas et le petit Malefoy.

-Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

-Kathleen, t'aurais dû voir le tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai fait peur, dit Lucas entre ses fous rires en parlant de Emilia.

-Je t'en supplie Kate, laisse-moi le tuer.

Kathleen ne comprenait rien du tout, elle avait loupé un épisode. Mais elle était arrivée à temps parce qu'Emilia avait fait apparaître un seau remplie de morve au dessus de la tête de Lucas. Kate figea le seau et le fit disparaître au plus grand bonheur de Lucas.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! J'allais me venger !

-Parce qu'on va aller en cours et que pour se changer Lucas Malefoy est pire qu'une fille…

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux.

-Pire qu'une fille je te dis, et il paraît que son père est pire que lui…

Cette fois-ci ce fut Emilia qui se moqua de lui. Elle imaginais Lucas en fille entre de prendre soin d'elle enfin de lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle en avait des crampes à l'estomac.

-Bon, et si on allait en cours, dit Lucas en marmonnant.

Le premier cours était terminé. Amélie et Léa étaient entrain de rire aux éclats quand Matthew arriva devant elles. Elles s'arrêtèrent automatiquement de rire. Amélie avait quand même envie de continuer de rire mais elle devait lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandât-elle d'une voix distante.

-Tiens, ce sont les devoirs de demain. Je les ai fait pour toi.

Amélie prit les feuilles, les regarda, regarda sa copine te se mit à parler.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais…

-Tu les as déjà fait…

-Oui, et…tu n'as que deux bonnes réponses aux questions.

-Donc c'est raté, il faut que je trouve autres choses ?

-Oui. Cherche et tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre. Surprends-moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Déçu, il s'en alla en se demandant comment il pourrait la surprendre. Il l'a connaissait bien et savait qu'elle lui en ferait mordre la poussière. Il ne voulait pas craquer mais il savait aussi qu'il commençait à perdre le fil.

-Amélie, commença Léa, ne me dit pas que tu ne lui a toujours pas pardonné ?

-Oh mais je lui ai pardonné dès qu'il s'est excusé, mais j'ai envie qu'il me supplie, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu crois que c'est normal venant de moi ?

-Oui, je te le redis, tu es une Malefoy.

-Merci, merci.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Il faisait déjà nuit et Blaise, Drago ainsi que Harry était au ministère du moins pas pour longtemps.

-Bon on y va ? fit Blaise.

-Potter, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prévenu ?

-T'occupe Malefoy. Dans une heure on est de retour. Il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Ok, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne voir Hermione pour lui dire que vous vous êtes disputés.

-Bon, on y va ! Insista Blaise.

Ils transplanèrent du ministère jusqu'à Londres moldue. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils étaient habillés en moldu. Harry lui en avait l'habitude mais les anciens Serpentard n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre que le tissu les démangeait. Ils transplanèrent discrètement dans tout les quartier de Londres. La ville était très calme, trop calme au goût des Aurors et ils avaient raison parce que la marque des ténèbres était dans le ciel au dessus d'un pavillon. Ils y coururent pour trouver l'auteur du crime mais trop tard. Il n'y avait personne, enfin personne de vivant parce qu'un couple était mort. Harry entra dans la maison et appela la police. Etant sorcier c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ils étaient seulement là pour l'auteur de la marque. Les sorciers restèrent là quelques instants et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Qui pourrait faire ça au jour d'aujourd'hui ?

-On a dû oublier quelque chose dans l'histoire ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-On en reparlera à l'Ordre. Il se fait tard on devrait renter.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Harry essayait de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller se femme et son fils mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Rose l'attendait déjà.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti là-bas ?

Trop tard prit au piège. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle le saurait. Tant pis et puis de toute façon c'est son métier non ? Elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir.

-Pour trouver l'auteur de la marque et…et puis je t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'y aille.

-C'est vrai mais au moins si tu m'avais prévenu je sais que je n'aurais pas eu mon mot à dire et je me serai moins inquiétés qu'il y a cinq minutes. Même si j'aurais…

-…préféré que je reste ici à voir les moldus se faire tuer pas des mangemorts ! C'est ça ! Mais Aurors c'est mon métier et tu savais que je n'aurais eu que des petits escrocs du chemin de traverse à enfermer.

Harry lui avait coupé la parole et avait haussé le ton.

-Mais là tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup Harry ! C'est toi-même qui te mets en danger. C'est toi qu'ils cherchent !

La projection astrale de John arriva…

-Pourquoi vous criez ?

-John, retourne te coucher !

…et elle disparu…

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux Rosalie mais j'irai que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas que j'ai peur ! Tu ne peux pas savoir les deux journées de malheur que j'ai vécu en pensant que tu étais mort ! En pensant que Kathleen ne connaîtrait jamais son père ! En pensant que je n'aurais jamais été heureuse ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça recommence ! J'ai faillit te perdre une fois Harry et je n'ai pas envie que cette fois ce soit pour de bon !

Après ça elle alla dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à double tour manuellement ce qui fait que Harry ne pouvait pas y entrer. Il alla donc dans le canapé.

Le lendemain, il pensait trouver Rose dans la maison mais elle était visiblement partit travailler. Il se leva et réveilla son fils pour le préparer pour l'emmener dans l'école primaire pour sorcier. Pendant qu'il le préparait, John lui posa quelques questions.

-Maman et toi, vous ne vous aimez plus ?

-Bien sûr qu'on s'aime et de tout notre cœur !

-Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes criez dessus hier soir ?

-Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Un jour tu seras en âge de comprendre.

-En tout cas j'espère que vous allez vous reparler parce que moi je n'aime pas vous entendre crier.

Harry regarda son fils un instant. Malgré qu'il soit métissé c'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemblait. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux en batailles. La seule chose qu'il avait de sa mère c'était cette façon de regarder les personnes dans les yeux à vous en rendre mal à l'aise.

-Tu aimes maman, je t'ai entendu le dire dans la tête.

-John, qu'est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit ?

-De ne pas écouter ce que disent les gens dans leur tête.

-Aller viens, on va être en retard à l'école.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	9. Reconciliation en un baiser volé

Voici le chapitre 9.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien s'arranger entre eux, vraiment très bien…

**_Lisou52 :_** Voilà la suite.

**_Tite Mione :_** Je ne peux pas ire qui fais apparaître l marque et, oui Matthew va réussir à surprendre Amélie.

**_Titis_** : C'est vrai que c'est génial de lire dans les pensées des autres, c'est un don super.

**_Octo _**: Un couple sans dispute, ce n'est pas un couple.

**_Evans Mary_** : Merci pour la review. C'est normal que Rose s'inquiète pour son mari, elle a faillit le perdre…

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM :_** Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas fait longue review, ce n'est pas ce qui importe.

**_Lavande_** : Merci.

**_CrazyBeBee_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**_Chapitre9 : Réconciliation en un baiser volé._**

Cette journée fut merveilleuse pour Amélie parce que c'était son anniversaire. Elle avait seize ans. Elle disait que rien ne pouvait la gâcher. Au petit déjeuner elle reçu deux dessins de la part de Lucas et Kate. N'ayant pas d'argent c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. Ses parents lui avaient données de l'argent de poche, il fallait voir la somme. Drago avait tendance à trop gâter ses enfants. Puis elle reçu un autre cadeau de la part de Matthew.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandât-elle.

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Elle le fit et y trouva Poudlard sous la neige dans une merveilleuse boule de cristal. Amélie trouvait ça fabuleux mais elle voulait encore le faire souffrir. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-…Non…

Tout à coup, Matthew se mit à genoux devant Amélie qui s'était mise debout en sursaut. Matthew avait l'air dépressif.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça Amélie. Pourquoi ? Ça fait trois semaines ! Maintenant je n'ai plus d'idée ! Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est stupide ! Je leur ai même rendu leur argent du pari, alors je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi !

Tout Poudlard regardait Math. Kate Lucas et Emilia étaient morts de rire. Elle avait gagné.

-D'accord, dit Amélie tout simplement.

-D'accord, répéta Math comme s'il avait mal entendu.

-Oui, tu es pardonné. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es soulagé d'un poids.

-Oh merci Amélie.

Et dans une pulsion, Math embrassa Amélie d'un baiser volé auquel tout le monde assista. Sous le choc, Amélie se rassit à sa place aussi rouge qu'une tomate, la tête baissée. Matthew lui aussi était tout rouge et il alla à la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu as eu de la chance que Amélie ne t'ait pas giflé, lui dit Lucas.

-J'aurais préféré.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Amélie remets-toi, ce n'était qu'un baiser de rien du tout.

-Hein…heu oui, tu as raison Léa. Ce n'était qu'un baiser…de rien du tout.

A Ste Mangouste, Hermione était au téléphone avec Rose qui lui parlait de la mésaventure de la veille avec Harry.

-Mais c'est une dispute de rien du tout ça.

-Je sais, mais ça ne nous arrive pas souvent. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Vous vous aimez et je sais que dès ce soir vous allez vous réconcilier.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce que je vous connais et que cette dispute a eu lieux parce que vous vous aimez, voilà pourquoi. Je suis désolée mais là je dois raccrocher. Bye.

-Bye.

Hermione raccroche le téléphone et une personne arriva sur un lit d'hôpital qui n'était autre que Harry avec une jambe ensanglanté. Heureusement pour lui ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très grave mais s'il avait été plus étourdit qu'il ne l'était déjà c'est la jambe amputée qu'il aurait eu. Harry demanda à Hermione de ne pas appeler Rosalie et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle soigna son ami en deux temps trois mouvement et il put rentrer chez lui après avoir signé une décharge. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Hermione appela Rose pour la prévenir.

-Allô ?

-Rose, c'est encore Hermione, c'est Harry, il a eu un accident…

-Quoi ! J'arrive…

-Non, il est partit. Maintenant il est rentré chez-vous et…allô ?...allô ?

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle était sans doute rentrer chez-elle à tout allure. Ils s'aimaient vraiment à la folie.

La journée d'Hermione était vraiment horrible. Un fou furieux possédé lançait des sorts à tout le monde. Une diseuse de bonne aventure avait prédit que le mode serait dominé par des sombrals ou encore il y avait un gamin s'amusait à terrorisé tout les patients dans chaque chambre. Vraiment, elle ne voulait plus revivre un jour pareil. Vivement qu'elle rentre chez-elle et qu'elle retrouve sa fille et son mari.

Rosalie rentra chez-elle. Elle demanda à Dobby, l'elfe de maison de la famille d'aller chercher John à l'école et elle chercha son mari qui était dans la chambre assit sur le lit entrain de regarder des photos de famille. Rose alla à côté de lui et l'embrassa.

-Oh Harry tu m'as fais peur. Pardonne-moi pour hier. Je t'en supplie, je suis désolée mais je m'inquiète tellement pour toi.

-Moi aussi je suis dans le tort. J'aurai dû te prévenir. Je suis désolé.

-Je t'aime Harry, tu le sais ?

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans pouvoir décoller leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre. Et dans un mouvement ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et ils firent l'amour dans un élan passionné.

Le lendemain matin, Rose se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Là elle y trouva Harry entrain de faire l'avion avec John qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. Le petit sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui fit un gros bisou.

-Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? demanda la mère à son fils.

-Non maman.

-Non. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que papa à envoyer Dobby à Poudlard et qu'il a voulu faire le petit-déjeuner tout seul et il a dit aussi qu'on t'attendait.

Quand Rose regarda la table elle y vit un petit déjeuner digne de ceux de Mrs Weasley. Elle donna un petit bisou à son fils et embrassa vite fait son mari.

-C'est tout ce que tu me donne ?

-Devant John, oui.

-Vous vous reparlez ? Chouette !

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Hermione et Drago parlait de la famille Potter.

-Il n'a pas arrêtez de nous parler d'elle en disant qu'il avait tort, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ça en devenait infernal.

-Mais ils font partit des couples rares qui ne vont jamais se séparer. C'est vraiment beau un amour comme ça.

-Nous aussi on fait partit de ces couples rares.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me serais marié avec toi, Drago Malefoy le tombeur de ses dames et que j'aurais eu trois beaux enfants, j'aurais mit cette personne dans un hôpital psychiatrique et aurais fait en sorte qu'elle n'en sorte pas.

-Et moi je crois que je l'aurais tuer sur place.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre des parents et c'était Alicia.

-Maman papa vous savez quoi ? Eh bien il parait que Amélie a fait souffrir Matthew psy…psylo…psylocho…

-Psychologiquement.

-…oui…psylochogiquement pendant trois semaines et qu'il s'est mit à genoux devant elle.

Drago se mit à rire. Elle avait beau avoir été adopté par eux, Amélie avait le caractère des Malefoy et Drago en était fier.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Hermione qui ne riait pas du tout.

-C'est Lucas, dans une beuglante il n'arrêtait pas de rire et il m'a dit un secret que j'ai pas le droit de dire à papa mais que à maman.

-Pourquoi pas à moi ?

-Tu ne seras pas content. Viens maman je vais te le dire.

Hermione se pencha et Alicia lui dit le secret qui était le baiser volé d'Amélie et Math. Face à cette nouvelle Hermione se mit à rire et repensa à onze ans plus tôt quand Amélie avait dit qu'il était son amoureux.

**Flash Back.**

Amélie se tourna vers Drago et Hermione qui était arrivé avec un large sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ma chérie ?

-Maman, papa, j'ai un amoureux !

-Quoi ! Hurla Drago.

-Chut, les bébés dorment.

-Oui, il s'appelle Matthew.

Ils étaient sortit de la chambre des bébés. Hermione était morte de rire et Drago plutôt en colère.

-Où tu l'a vu, demanda t-il.

-Chez Tante Ginny.

-Un Weasley !

-C'est le fils de Charly, un des grand frère de Ginny, lui expliqua Hermione entre deux rire.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est un Weasley !

-Oh arrête. Elle n'a que quatre ans. Imagine un peu quand elle en aura quinze. Tu feras quoi ?

-Je lui mettrai un de ses émetteurs moldu pour la suivre partout et je tuerai son copain à coup de dague avant même qu'il ose la demander en mariage!

**Fin du Flash back.**

-Alors c'est quoi le secret ? demanda Drago.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise, répondit Hermione. Et si on prenait le petit déjeuner ?

-C'est vraiment pas juste, on ne me dit jamais rien à moi.

-Pauvre papa.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_


	10. Ste Lucie nous voilà!

Voilà enfin le chapitre10.

**_Joachim-Maat_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Sevy_** : C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de mettre la raison de Harry à l'hôpital. Mais bon, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis assez étourdie.

**_Tite Mione_** : Si Alicia avait dit à Drago que Mth avait embrassé Amélie, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

**_CrazyBeBee_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Evans Mary_** : Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, Drago le saura tôt ou tard.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Bien sûr que ça l'a troublé, la petite amélie.

**_Lisou52_** : Merci.

**_Titis_** : L'espoir fait vivre alors tu peux toujours espérer que Math sorte avec Amélie.

**_Jay_** : Non, Drago est trop jeune pour faire une syncope. Lol.

**_Octo_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Tchingtchong_** : il a déjà commencé à la creuser sa tombe.

_**Chapitre10 : Ste Lucie nous voilà !**_

Les jours passaient tellement que vite les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Amélie et Math se parlaient mais faisaient comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ce baiser. Dans leurs têtes, ils se disaient « Ce n'était qu'un baiser de rien du tout alors pourquoi je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser ? ». Lucas essayait de tirer des informations de la part de Math pour savoir ce qu'il pensait d'Amélie et Kate et Emilia faisaient la même chose avec Amélie. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait quoi que ce soit.

Du côté des adultes, Rose te Harry ne s'était pas disputé depuis. Nous étions le vingt-et-un Décembre et la famille Potter avait convoqué les deux autres familles pour une petite discussion.

-Alors voilà, commença Harry, si on vous a demander de venir c'est pour savoir ce que vous alliez faire pour Noël.

-Ben normalement, on passe Noël avec vous, répondit Blaise.

-Alors c'est super, reprit Rose. Dîtes-nous, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de passer Noël sous les tropiques ?

Les familles Zabini et Malefoy regardaient Rosalie et Harry comme si ils avaient bu un coup de trop. Ginny se mit à parler.

-Sous les tropiques, tu veux dire là où il fait beau avec la mer, le sable fin et avec les beaux gos…

-Hum, hum…

-...les beaux cocotiers…

-Oui, c'est ça.

Ginny et Hermione lui dirent tout de suite d'accord et les hommes n'ayant pas le choix suivirent la cadence.

-ça tombe super bien que vous soyez d'accord parce que…nous avons les billets !

Rose distribua les billets d'avion pour aller à Ste Lucie. Ginny et Hermione lui dirent qu'Amélie et Matthew restaient à Poudlard à cause de leur rôle de préfet. A ça elle leur demanda si c'était une bonne idée vu ce qui s'était passé mais apparemment elle avait oublié que Drago n'était pas au courant. Mais heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit « un baiser volé ». « Une Malefoy n'ira jamais avec un Weasley » C'est ce qu'il avait dit.

-Je refuse de prendre un transport moldu.

-C'est ça Malefoy ou Hermione se laissera draguer par les surfeurs de là-bas.

-On part quand ? demanda Hermione.

-En sachant que les enfants arrivent demain, on part dans deux jours, lui dit Harry.

-L'avion, ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? demanda Blaise.

-Non, non…

-Et on y arrivera en combien de temps ?

-Huit heures de vol.

-Le portoloin c'est beaucoup plus rapide, protesta Drago.

-On ira en avion point à la ligne !

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express était au quai de Pré-au-Lard. Le trio nouvelle génération allait le prendre pour passer Noël avec leur parents. Amélie et Matthew restait à Poudlard mais était là pour les accompagner.

-N'embêtez pas les parents d'accord ?

-…et ne faîtes pas de bêtises.

-Et vous ne vous chamaillez pas et ne faîtes surtout…

-…mais alors surtout pas de bêtises…

-Joyeux Noël !

Il montèrent dans le train et direction gare de King's Cross. Le trajet se passa assez bien. Les petits étaient entrain de parler de deux préfets. Kate et Lucas avaient prévu de faire une petite blague pour qu'Amélie et Math se retrouve seuls sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et Kate saurait s'il y aurait eu quoi que ce soit entre eux grâce à un sort que Lucas lui avait jeté. Emilia n'était pas d'accord avec eux disant qu'ils pouvaient y avoir des conséquences aux formules qu'ils avaient utilisées mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Les Malefoy et les Potter sont de vraie tête de mules.

Arrivés à la gare ils allèrent rejoindre leur parents qui leur annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle. Emilia elle, était partit de son côté. Dès qu'ils furent chez eux ils préparèrent leurs bagages aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Une fois là-bas, Hermione pris Drago à part pour lui expliquer les principes du voyage et de ne pas dire n'importe quoi n'importe quand à n'importe qui. Ils montèrent dans l'avion. Il y avait au plein de turbulences durant le voyage et les enfants en avaient assez peur surtout Lucas, Alicia et Marie qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Drago n'avait pas arrêté de pester contre l'avion parce qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, Hermione l'ignorait totalement. Ginny avait aussi très peur et Blaise essayait de la rassurer le mieux qu'il put. L'avion atterrit. Ils y descendirent, récupérèrent leurs bagages et sortirent de l'aéroport. Il faisait vraiment beau et le ciel était bleu. L'alizé soufflait faiblement, c'était le paradis sur terre. Tout le monde était émerveillé, enfin qui n'y avait jamais été bien sûr.

-Bon on va prendre des taxis.

-Oh non Miss.

Rose se retourna et vit un homme d'environ une soixantaine d'année présentant devant eux avec la potière d'une grande limousine ouverte. La famille Malefoy ainsi que le famille Zabini avait la bouche grande ouverte. Depuis quand Rosalie avait des chauffeurs et des limousines, elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

-Oh Edward ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien Miss Johans…heu…Mrs Potter, prendriez-vous la peine d'entrer ?

-Entrez les enfants. Edward vous n'étiez pas obliger de venir nous chercher, lui dit Harry. On serait venu par nous même.

-ça me fait plaisir. Voulez-vous leur faire une visite guidée ?

-Non merci.

-Vous êtes sûr Miss, enfin Mrs ?

-Oui Edward, on leur fera visité les alentours demain.

Le chauffeur cachait quelque chose et Rose le savait mais ne dit rien. Elle le prendrait à part. Edward était le seul sorcier à avoir survécu quand les mangemorts étaient venus treize ans auparavant.

-Il n'y aurait pas autre chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire, comme ton Manoir fait la taille de Poudlard.

-Tu verras par toi-même Malefoy.

-En tout cas, Hermione n'avait pas menti quand elle disait que c'était beau. C'est même paradisiaque.

-Blaise, tu parles de l'île ou de la fille qui vient de se trimbaler en bikini ?

-Et l'inconvénient ici, dît Harry, c'est qu'on tombe très vite jaloux.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ils sortirent de la limousine et les invités étaient encore émerveilles par la grandeur du château. Parce que oui ça n'avait vraiment par l'air d'un Manoir mais belle et bien d'un château. C'était gigantesque. Le Manoir Malefoy n'était que du pipi de chat à côté. Ils entrèrent dans la propriété. Le jardin faisait au moins 1500m². Il y avait des palmiers, des cocotiers et d'autres arbres exotiques et une grande piscine. Maintenant faisons place au salon, non le hall. Tout était blanc, éclairé, c'était énorme.

-Malefoy avait raison, fît Blaise, c'est aussi grand que Poudlard.

Il fallait ranger les bagages, pour ça il fallait passer pas la salle de réception qui était aussi grande que le hall. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, on aurait pu croire que la guerre avait été déclarée. La salle était… sale. Il y avait de la nourriture partout et des bouteilles d'alcool cassées. Les maîtres d'hôtel et femmes de chambres étaient entrain de tout nettoyer. Rose était au bord de la crise de nerf. Drago et Blaise eux, étaient entrain de rire.

-Les enfants allez vous trouvez un étage. Et pas de mixité dans les chambres, ordonna Harry.

Ils y allèrent sans protester. Rose était hystérique.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandât-elle.

-Oh Mrs, on est désolé. Ce n'est pas de nôtre faute. Mr Paterson a fait une réception hier soir et il nous a jeter un sort pour qu'on le laisse faire et…

-Calmez-vous. Je vous crois. Je comprends pourquoi Edward voulait faire visiter les alentours. Et maintenant, où est Mr Paterson ?

-Mr Paterson est dans le bureau de votre défunt père. Non, Mrs n'entrez pas…

Trop tard, elle y était entré mais avait toute de suite fermé la porte parce qu'elle avait vu un Greg en mauvaise posture avec une femme. Elle regarda ses amis en disant qu'elle était désolée. Drago et Blaise continuait toujours de rire et Hermione et Ginny les rouspétaient. La propriétaire frappa à la porte et dit d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Grégory ? Peux-tu sortir de là seul et habillé ?

Le concerné sortit si l'on peut dire habillé d'un boxer. Greg voulut serrer Rose dans ses bras mais elle le propulsa jusqu'à la salle de réception.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Hurlât-elle.

-C'est simple, j'ai fait une réception dans ton château parce qu'il est assez grand pour recevoir 300 personnes.

-300 PERSONNES ! NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! Il fallait que tu me demandes avant !

Pendant ce temps la fille qui était dans le bureau en sortit en chemise pour rejoindre Greg.

-Greg qui sont ces gens dans ton Manoir ?

-TON MANOIR ! NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! C'est ma propriété alors je vous demanderai d'en sortir.

-Mais…

-SORTEZ DE MON MANOIR ! Après vous être habillée convenablement… Oh non pas toi Greg. Toi tu vas nettoyer tout ça.

-Quoi ! T'es folle !

-Plus que tu ne le crois. Messieurs, Dames, vous êtes en congé à partir de maintenant. Vous pouvez rentrez chez-vous.

-Merci Mrs.

-Quand à toi, Mr Grégory Steven Paterson, t'as intérêt à tout nettoyer avant que les enfants descendent ! Clair ?

-Clair.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait de quoi elle était capable. La visite du château pu vraiment commencer. Chaque couple avait des appartements comme ceux des préfets en chef pour l'intimité. Greg finit de nettoyer la salle, s'en alla et les enfants purent descendre jouer et là commençait les vacances.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi pour la suite.


	11. A Noël

Youhou voilà le chapitre11 lol

**_Lisou52_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Mais qui t'as dit qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de Math/ Amélie ? En tout cas je suis ravie que tu ne soit plus déprimer.

**_Johacim-Maat_** : C'est une belle vengeance alors…

**_Octo _**: Merci pour la review.

**_Evans Mary :_** Merci pour la review.

**_Titis_** : Etre dans un grand manoir pendant les vacances ce serait génial, mais bon, c'est encore un rêve.

**_Tite Mione_** : Lit et tu verras ce qu'il se passe.

_**Chapitre11 : A Noël.**_

Après la petite mésaventure, enfin pouvait commencer les vraies vacances. Les amis faisaient des promenades à la plage, des canopées où restait une journée entière dans le Manoir. Toute la propriété faisait 2000m². C'est le jour de Noël. Ils étaient tous dans le salon autour d'une grande table entrain de dîner. Les employés de maison voulaient rester au Manoir mais Rose leur avait donné congés pour toute la semaine des vacances. Ils discutaient tous tranquillement chacun de leur côté quand Kate posa une question à ses parents.

-Maman, Papa, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

-Oh oui racontez-nous, insista John.

Tout à coup un silence fut. Ils eurent toutes les attentions.

-Eh bien, commença Harry, c'était le premier Septembre 1996…

-Je venais d'arriver en Angleterre, reprit Rose. J'étais dans le train entrain de chercher un compartiment vide et c'est là que je suis tombé sur votre père, Tante Hermione et… Ronald Weasley…

**Flash Back.**

Rose s'avança et demanda au trio :

-Excusez mais puis-je me mettre dans ce compartiment, je n'en n'ai trouver aucun.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit la brunette.

Rosalie entra et essaya de ranger sa valise sous les regards interrogateur du trio puis le je jeune brun s'avança vers elle :

-Voudrais-tu de l'aide je vois que tu as un peu de mal à ranger ta valise.

-Euh… oui je ne refuse pas ton aide… mon dieu avec ça j'en oublie les bonnes manières : je m'appelle Rosalie Johanson, Rose pour les intimes.

-Je suis Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes.

-Et moi c'est Hermione Granger, Mione pour les intimes.

-Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter? Répéta Rose interloquée

-Oui…..répondit Ron fièrement, le célèbre Harry Potter. Tu ne le connais pas.

-Bien sur d'où je viens on parle beaucoup de lui et de ce qui se passe.

Après cette courte présentation il y eu un silence pesant très pesant mais Hermione décidé de le rompre.

-Excuse-moi…Rose mais d'où viens-tu ? De Beaubâttons ?

-Non.

-De Durmstrang alors ?continua de poser Ron

-Non plus, je viens d'une école privée de Ste Lucie mais l'apprentissage n'y dure que 5 ans alors je viens les terminer à Poudlard.

-Ste Lucie ! S'exclama Hermione ça doit être un très beau pays. J'y pense cela veut dire sue tu as passé tes B.U.S.E. ? Quelles en sont été tes résultats juste pour savoir ?

-Je voudrais pas me venter mais j'ai eu Optimale dans toutes les matières sauf en potion et en divination où j'ai eu Acceptable.

-Eh ben dit donc personne n'a eu d'aussi bon résultats même pas Hermione, répondit Ron avec admiration.

Celle-ci le fusilla de regard et baissa la tête aussitôt.

-Mais je te préviens ça m'étonnerai que tu es des A en potions et en divination…avec les professeur que nous avons, dit Harry qui n'avais rien dit jusque là.

-Oh oui, reprit Hermione. L'une est folle et l'autre ne peut pas nous voir même en peinture et fais du favoritisme pour les Serpentard.

-Les fameuses maisons il paraît sue dans cette maison il n'y a que des ingrat et des…Sang pur

-C'est exact, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs il y en a un qui ne va pas tarder à nous emmerder une fois de plus. Curieusement c'est bizarre que Malefoy ne sois pas déjà venu faire sa petite visite.

-Malefoy ?

-On parle de moi ?

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Et c'est là que Oncle Drago rentre en scène, termina Harry.

-Mais on va vous passez les détails. On vous racontera ça quand vous serez plus grand.

Harry et Rose leur racontèrent aussi leur premier baiser et la demande en mariage de Harry sans aller plus loin dans les détails. Puis ce fut au tour de Drago et Hermione de raconter leur rencontre.

-C'est simple, dit Hermione. Vous devez savoir que pendant six ans votre père et moi nous nous sommes détestez et haïs et on voulais que l'autre meurt à tout pris et ne prenez pas ça à la légère.

-Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous êtes tombés amoureux ? demanda Lucas.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps.

-Amélie.

-Ah bon ? C'est grâce à elle ?

-Oh oui et je peux te dire que si Amélie n'avait pas été là, je ne sera pas ici et toi non plus Lucas, dit Drago.

-Je me demande ce que peut bien faire Amélie, dit Kate à Lucas avec un grand sourire.

&&&&&&&&&

Noël à Poudlard ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à Ste Lucie. Il neigeait et pas qu'un peu. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de personnes dont tous les préfets donc ce n'était vraiment pas beaucoup. Amélie était à Pré-Au-Lard avec Léa, elles se promenaient tranquillement quand Amélie aperçut Math elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Toi, tu me cache quelque chose, lui dit son amie.

-Pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois que tu vois Weasley. Il ne te plairait pas ?

-Quoi ? Non tu délires.

Non, non il ne lui plaisait pas. C'est plutôt ce qu'elle se tuait à se dire. Elles rentrèrent au château. Amélie reçu une lettre de la part de Dumbledore qui lui disait qu'une petite fête pour les préfets allait avoir lieu dans la salle sur demande à 20h00. Elle était furieuse, il était 18h00. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle alla directement dans la salle sur demanda qui était décoré tout de blanc. De neige artificielle. Elle était la dernière arrivée. La fête pouvait commencer. Il y avait de la musique et un buffet. Math la faisait danser et cette fois-ci il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait pas fait de pari ce qui la fit rire.

Parmi les danses il y avait bien sur un slow qu'ils avaient dansé tout les deux. Autant avant ils n'avaient pas été gênés mais depuis ce baiser volé ce n'était plus pareil.

_Oh encore ! Arrête de penser à ça Math. Ce n'était rien pour elle, elle s'en fiche. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu n'es qu'un ami pour elle. _

_J'aimerai tellement savoir comment il embrasse réellement. Quoi ? Non mais tu délires Amélie. Mais je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras. Oh Amélie tu as bu trop de bierraubeurre._

Une fois que la fête fut finit, Mathew raccompagna Amélie jusqu'au cachot des Serpentard.

-C'était une super fête. Je suis bien amusée, dit Amélie.

-Et quand Mike à renverser tout les buffet sur lui, c'était à mourir de rire.

Ils rirent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Au début ce fut timide mais ils l'approfondirent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment inconsciemment pour Amélie et le voilà. Ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux. Math s'attendait à ce qu'Amélie lui donne une gifle mais elle ne fit rien. Elle le regardait tendre la joue un air amusé.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te gifle ?

-Heu…Non, en fait j'aimerai avoir un autre baiser.

Elle le tira par la cravate et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre le baiser mais il le fallait.

-Fais attention à toi en rentrant chez les Gryffondor.

Math s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et maintenant c'est fait.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lucas ! Lucas ! Ça y est ils sont ensemble, dit Kate en rentrant dans la chambre des garçons en trombe et en secouant Lucas.

-T'es sûre, dit celui-ci endormis.

-Oui !

-Génial ! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

-Olala Kate je vais le dire à maman que t'as pas le droit d'être dans la chambre des garçons.

-Toi dors, sinon demain tu n'auras pas le droit au spectacle de feu et toi Lucas, tu n'es… tu n'es qu'un sal petit… je te déteste !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma jumelle d'amitié, mais s'il te plait, lasse-moi dormir.

-Ooohh, je t'ai en horreur !

Kate retourna dans la chambre des filles pour passer une bonne nuit. Pendant ce temps, les parents de Lucas parlaient de souvenir.

-Tu te souviens, dit Drago, il y a exactement treize ans on a eu notre première nuit d'amour.

-Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. C'était ma première fois contrairement à toi.

-Mais c'était la première fois que je le faisais avec une fille que j'aimais.

-Tu savais déjà que tu m'aimais ?

-Oui et tu es la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé et maintenant on est là avec les enfants et je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Et encore un chose que je ne t'ai jamais dîtes : j'adore tes parents.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant mes parents font un mauvais compte rendu de toi c'est bizarre…

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Non, tu peux me le répéter ?

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'…

Hermione l'interrompît en l'embrassant et en allant même un peu plus loin…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	12. Incident au Ministère

En avant pour le chapitre 12.

**_Octo_** : Math et Amélie forme enfin un couple, enfin.

**_Titis_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Foufie_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Tite Mione_** : Oui ils sont enfin ensemble…

**_HappyHermia _**: Je crois que tu t'y retrouves bien dans les prénoms parce que Greg est vraiment un sal con.

**_Sevy_** : Amour un jour amour toujours. Lol.

**_Evans Mary :_** Voilà la suite.

**_Lisou52_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Liliepotter_** : voilà la suite.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: merci pour la review et contente de t'avoir sauvé la mise.

_**Chapitre 12 : Incident au Ministère.**_

Les vacances étaient terminées. Les élèves qui étaient partis sont bien sûr revenus. Amélie et Math attendaient leurs petits protégés main dans la main. Ils sortaient ensemble et la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés en public, la moitié des passant s'étaient étranglés dans leur salive en les voyant. Une Malefoy et un Weasley ça ne s'était jamais vu. Emilia Kate et Lucas descendirent du train et le couple se sépara automatiquement mais trop tard, le trio avait déjà tout vu.

-Vous pouvez vous tenir la main, commença Lucas.

-Ou même vous embrasser, continua Kate.

-Cela ne nous dérange pas, termina Emilia.

Amélie et Math, n'en revenait pas. Comment ces petits garnements savaient tout ça.

-On vous a vu main dans la main tout à l'heure et avec le baiser de la dernière fois il ne faut pas être surdoué pour savoir que vous alliez terminer ensemble.

Amélie rougit aussitôt.

-Ne dîtes rien à papa.

-Pas de problème.

-Sinon, comment étaient vos vacances, demanda Math.

-On était à Ste Lucie. On y a été en transport moldu. Tante Rose possède un grand château aussi grand que Poudlard et elle a un super méga grand jardin. On avait un étage du château pour nous tout seuls et quand on est arrivé il y avait un monsieur qui…

-Oui Lucas c'est très bien, dit ironiquement Emilia. Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait rentrer non ?

Et ils rentrèrent au château pour une nouvelle année civile. Quelques jours après, ce fut l'anniversaire de Kathleen et Lucas. Ils avaient douze ans. Kate reçu de sa mère des vêtements, de son père un livre sur les rituels anciens, il savait qu'elle adorait ça et se demandait même pourquoi et elle reçu de la part de John une petite statue qu'il avait fait dans son école. Lucas reçu de son père un quitte de lotion et soin pour cheveux, tel père tel fils, de sa mère un vif d'or en trophée, de sa petite sœur un beau dessin et de Amélie livre sur les dix dernière coupe du monde de quiddich.

Pendant quelque temps, Londres avait été clame mais les activité des inconnus avaient bien vite repris et de plus en plus de moldus mourrait. Les trois Aurors faisaient des rondes tous les soirs mais ne trouvèrent rien. Sauf un jour, où ils purent apercevoir la silhouette d'un mangemort. Ils en parlèrent à l'Ordre qui firent des recherches sur touts les mangemorts et leur descendant mais ne trouvèrent toujours rien.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Hermione abattue, on a du oublier quelque chose.

-Et en plus, continua Harry, seuls les partisans de Voldemort invoquent la marque des ténèbres. Hors il n'y a plus de mangemorts.

-On tourne totalement en rond, dit Drago. On devrait…

-…arrêter les recherches, dit Rose en posant son poing sur la table ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Non mais…

-…alors on continue coûte que coûte. Personne n'a envie de revivre ça ici ?

-Jeune gens, dit Dumbledore, rentrer chez vous. On en reparlera demain.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux en transplanant et réfléchirent chacun de leur côté. Le lendemain tout le monde était partit à son travail avec la question. « Qui es l'auteur de cette fichue marque ?»

C'était une journée pluvieuse. L'un de ces jours où on veut restez chez-soi. Et bien c'est ce que avait penser la famille Zabini. Ginny et Blaise étaient au ministère. Blaise ne travaillait pas et voulait aider se femme sur une affaire à la banque même si cette aide était plus efficace pour faire un deuxième enfant qu'autre chose. Pendant qu'ils « travaillaient » il y eu un vacarme dans le ministère. Ils sortirent de leur bureau et purent boire trois mangemorts.

-Où est L'aide ! Hurla l'un d'eux.

-Quoi ? fit Ginny comme si elle avait mal entendu.

-Où est L'aide ! Répéta un autre mangemort.

-Pourquoi la cherchez-vous, demanda Blaise.

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

C'était bizarre. Ginny semblait reconnaître cette voix mais n'y mettait pas de nom. Vraiment étrange.

-Où est L'aide !

-Je suis là !

Rose de trouvaient derrière eux avec Harry. Il y a treize ans, elle serait morte de peur mais là…Elle l'était certes mais pas pour elle.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Ta mort et si possible celle de Harry.

Depuis quand un mangemort appelais Harry par son prénom ? C'est plus que bizarre ; Les mangemort pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Rose qui s'éclipsa pour se retrouver derrière eux. Elle en projeta un. Les deux autres lancèrent le sort de la mort mais elle les contra et ils les atteignirent et au lieu de mourir comme prévu ils s'évaporèrent. Trop de choses étranges. C'est grave. Et ils n'étaient toujours pas avancés dans la piste.

-Depuis quand ils s'évaporent, hurla Ginny plus qu'en colère par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Et depuis quand il m'appelle Harry.

-Et depuis quand…euh… non rien.

-Circulez il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Retournez tous à vos postes ! Ces mangemorts n'étaient pas normaux, dit Blaise.

-Pour m'appeler Harry ça c'est sûr.

-C'est bizarre mais celui qui t'as appeler par ton prénom, Harry me dit quelque chose…du moins sa voix.

Les couples étaient là au beau milieu du ministère entrain de regarder l'endroit où les mangemort avait disparu.

-Ginny, tu viens qu'on finisse ton…travail.

-J'arrive Blaise.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau pour finirent le soi disant travail et Rose se mir tout à coup à s'éventer.

-Tu as chaud ? demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est l'empathie. Leurs cœurs bouillonnent. Imagine ce qu'ils vont faire…non tout compte fait n'imagine même pas.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de faire la même chose, dit Harry.

-La même chose ?

-Travailler…avec toi. Faire… du « corps à corps ».

Harry avait enlacé Rose et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner la banque aujourd'hui.

-Pour la banque, fais une exception et puis Ginny est là…

-Oui mais elle sera bientôt au septième ciel.

-Et bien…toi aussi…

Harry les fit transplaner pour se retrouver dans leur Manoir pour… « Travailler ».

Le lendemain le trio nouvelle génération était en retard pour aller au cours de métamorphose à cause de Lucas qui voulait essayer tous les produits que son père lui avait achetés pour son anniversaire. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les porte, Kate figea la classe et ils s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était mais McGonagall n'était pas dupe et leur enleva cinq points chacun.

A l'heure de déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Emilia reçu la gazette et lu un article qui concernait l'incident eu ministère. Kate commença à s'inquiéter quand le mot de sa mère fut prononcé mais se senti tout de suite mieux quand elle reçu un lettre de celle-ci lui disant que allait bien.

-Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter tout ça ? demanda Kathleen.

-Tu sais, papa m'a dit que même l'Ordre ne trouvait rien, lui dit Lucas.

-C'est comme si on était dans un cercle vicieux, dit Emilia, et… Eh vous là allez vous bécoter ailleurs ! Vous êtes vraiment un mauvais exemple pour le gamin que vous devez surveiller.

-C'est moi que tu traites de gamin ! Hurla Lucas.

-Ben oui dit Kate, elle a dit le gamin et pas les gamins puisque normalement ils doivent aussi me surveiller.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ? Hein ?

-Oh ça va, je rigolais…

-Pas moi !

Et une dispute éclate entre Lucas et Emilia sous le regard exaspéré de Kate et amusé de Math et Amélie qui recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

-Pire que des gamins…

**_Fin du chapitre._ **


	13. Ce que j'ai vu là haut

**_HappyHermia _**: Non, on je ne dirai rien, juste une chose, Ron est mort tué par Ginny.

**_Lavande_** : Si Ron et bien mort, mais alors qui ça peut bien être ? lol

**_Saphira77 _**: Je le répète, Ron est mort, bel et bien mort. Ginny l'a tué mais cherche encore des hypothèses…

**_Tite Mione_** : Drago va mal réagir quand il va savoir qu'Amélie et Math sortent ensemble, tu penses bien, mais bon…

**_Lisou52_** : merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Tu crois que c'est Ron ? Ron est mort… lol.

**_Titis_** : Non, Lucas et Emilia ne vont pas sortir ensemble, je te le dis tout de suite. Je pense que à 11, 12 ans c'est un peu trop jeune. C'est mon avis et oui, j'ai une fic qui est en cours d'écriture ce sera un Drago/ Hermione pour changer lol, mais je ne vais pas la publié maintenant. Il faudra attendre le mois de septembre je pense parce que en général, pendant les vacances beaucoup de personnes partent donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup de lectrice.

**_Evans Mary_** : Au moins tu as un bon raisonnement : Ginny à bien tué Ron. Donc en attendant, le mangemort est un véritable mystère.

_**Chapitre13 : Ce que j'ai vu là-haut.**_

On était au mois de Février. Le mois le plus hivernal de l'année. La chasse au mangemort continuait toujours. Ils avaient une autre piste, le mangemort était une femme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Elle avait par inadvertance enlevé sa cagoule. Au début tout le monde pensait que c'était Parkinson, mais Hermione avoua l'avoir tué lors de la guerre. Un mangemort qui appelle Harry par son prénom dont Ginny reconnaît la voix sans y mettre un visage dessus et un autre mangemort au visage d'une femme. Plein de piste qui ne mène nulle part. C'est décourageant pour tout le monde.

A Poudlard, l'actualité était…d'actualité. Kate s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa famille. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider et cela l'enrageait fortement. Elle était à cran à cause de ça et s'énervait pour un rien. Elle avait eu une période où elle lançait des boules de feu pour rien ce qui lui valu plusieurs convocation chez Dumbledore.

-Kathleen, commença Lucas, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais ne le sois pas. Tant qu'ils ne disent rien dans la gazette ne sois pas inquiète et arrête de lancer du feu, tu fais peur à tout le monde.

-Je suis désolée. Mais il faut que je vous dise un truc. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes tout les deux au courant, mais durant la guerre, mon père et Voldemort ce sont…entre-tués. Ils étaient morts tout les deux. Et pendant quelques jours ma mère a été anéantie et elle avait cru qu'elle ne survivrait pas à ça. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle revivre ça.

-Qui t'as raconté ça ? demanda Emilia.

-Je l'ai entendu, pendant les vacances de Noël.

-Oncle Harry était mort et il s'est réveillé ! Maman et papa ne m'en avait pas parlé.

-Mes parents non plus, dit Emilia. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ils ne leur arrivera rien.

Du côté des parents, tout le monde tournait en rond. Ils sont des éléments, mais elles ne mènent à rien.

-C'était elle, j'en suis sûr, dit Drago à Hermione.

-Non, Drago, c'est impossible ! Je l'ai tué ! On était l'une en face de l'autre et je l'ai tué.

-Peut-être que le fait que tu sois enceinte t'es troublée.

-Traite-moi de folle tant que tu y es. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui dit « Tu m'as volé Drago sale sang de bourbe. » Je sais ce que je dis. Je l'ai tué.

**Flash Back**

Hermione était épuisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais devait tenir. Elle allait repartir quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Granger.

-Parkinson.

-Tu m'as volé Drago et tu vas me la payer.

-Toujours aussi écervelée. Je ne t'ai pas volé Drago pour la simple et bonne raison que qu'il ne t'appartient pas. Je suis désolée que tu ne sois pas assez futée pour comprendre ça, et au fait, la tenue de mangemort ne te va pas du tout.

-LA FERME ! Tu vas me le payer.

-_Avada Kédavra._ Je suis désolée. Je suis là pour tuer des mangemorts et c'est ce que je fais.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Alors qui ça peut bien être ? demanda Drago.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ce mangemort qui appelle Harry par son prénom et c'est le même dont Ginny reconnaît la voix. Et ils s'évaporent. Trop de chose bizarre. Trop.

Ils discutèrent, cherchèrent des pistes mais rien. Ça faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire et ils ne trouvaient rien. Jamais l'Ordre n'avait été aussi inutile.

C'était la St Valentin. Le jour des amoureux. Dieu qu'elle haïssait ce jour mais depuis qu'elle était avec Matthew, Amélie heureuse, planeuse, du moment que sont père n'était pas au courant, tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Ça me fait quand même bizarre de vous voir ensemble, dit Kate. Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui hurler dessus.

-Oui mais que veux-tu, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

-Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ? demanda Emilia.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je l'aime vraiment mais je tiens à lui.

-Je dois avouer qu'il a un certain charme mais…

-Bas les pattes c'est mon mec, Léa.

-Oula, dit Kate, calme-toi. Vous devriez y aller toutes les deux. Vous allez être en retard au bal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chez le Potter, Harry était dans sa chambre entrain de regarder les photos de famille où tout le monde souriait, tout le monde était heureux. Quand ils les regardait c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Rosalie alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon chéri ? demanda t-elle.

-Je pensais.

-A quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est une chose à laquelle en douze ans, il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Commencer par la personne qui partage sa vie serait un début.

-Tu sais… quand je suis… mort, j'ai vu… mes parents et ta famille. C'est la première fois que je pouvais les toucher leur parler face à face. Quelque part au fond de moi j'étais heureux de les voir et d'avoir pu leur parler. Je peux te jurer que je ne sais pas comment je suis redescendu sur terre. Et là, j'étais entrain de me demander ce qui se serait passer si je n'étais pas revenu. Peut-être que si je n'étais revenu, il n'y aurait pas cette chasse à l'homme et personne ne serait en danger.

-Mais si tu n'étais pas revenu, Kate ne t'aurait connu qu'à travers une légende et John ne serait pas là et je ne serais pas heureuse. Ne pense pas à ça Harry. N'y pense plus. Alors comme ça…tu as vu mes parents ?

-Oui, dit-il en riant.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Ta mère et ta sœur m'ont accueillit à bras ouvert mais ton père, c'était limite s'il n'avait pas envie de m'étrangler.

-Il était très protecteur, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et fit place à un John terrorisé.

-Maman, papa j'ai peur. Il y a des drôles de bruit dehors. Je peux dormir avec vous.

-Aller, viens là terreur.

Il alla se nicher entre ses parents pour dormir. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de dormir avec ses parents mais quand ça lui arrivait, ce n'était pas pour rien. En pensant à ça, Harry se leva, pris sa baguette et alla faire un tour dans la Manoir. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une vitre se casser et des sorts impardonnables jaillir.

-John reste là !

-Maman…

-Reste là !

Rose pris sa baguette à son tour et alla au secours de son mari. Une bataille éclata à six contre deux. Tout les mangemorts se sont évaporés les uns après les autres. Une fois la bataille finie, un hurlement retenti dans la chambre des adultes. Un autres mangemort prenait John. Mais bizarrement quand il vit Rosalie et Harry, il transplana sans le petit Potter.

-Il ne peut pas rester ici, dit Harry.

-Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Les Malefoy, les Zabini ? Repris Rose en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Je ne pensais pas à eux…

&&&&&&&&&&&

A Poudlard, Kathleen se sentait un peu mieux. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus et s'était calmé avec son feu, mais tout allait reprendre à cause d'un simple petit article.

_Attaque au Manoir Potter._

_La nuit dernière, sept mangemorts se sont introduits dans le Manoir de la famille Potter. Six d'entre eux se sont évaporés mais le dernier a tansplané alors qu'il était sur le point de capturer leur petit garçon. D'abord une attaque au Ministère cherchant Mrs Potter et maintenant une attaque directe à la famille. Que se passe t-il dans le monde de la magie ?_

Après avoir lu cet article, Kathleen était furieuse. Elle se leva et brûla toutes les gazette qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle avant de s'en aller en courant.

-Pauvre enfant. Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose Albus.

-Mais quoi Minerva ? Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes sur cette affaire et nous n'avons aucune piste.

-C'est le première fois que cela nous arriva, nous n'avons jamais autant tourne en rond.

-Je sais mais on ne pensait pas que ça allait reprendre. Comme on arrête pas de le dire, on a oublié un élément mais on ne sait pas quoi.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bonne lecture. A mercredi.


	14. Arrivée de John

**_Lil'Ashura : _**Si ce n'est pas Ron ce sera sans doute quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne dirai pas qui pour le moment. Et s'ils ont voulu prendre John, c'est parce qu'il est un petit Potter.

**_Liliepotter_** : Ce n'est certainement pas Cho Chang le mangemort, je te le garantis.

**_Evans Mary : _**La découverte des mangemort ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

**_Titi Mione : _**Oui Pansy est morte tuée pas Hermione tout comme Ron est mort tué par Ginny.

**_Ambre la petite fée depressive : _**Continue à faire des propositions, mais je ne dirais pas qui sont les mangemorts.

**_Jay : _**Merci.

_**Chapitre14 : Arrivée de John.**_

Le lendemain, Kathleen était toute morne. L'article de la veille l'avait totalement assommé. Elle avait le regard vitreux. C'était comme si elle était seule au monde. Elle était vraiment trop jeune pour s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La famille et les amis c'est sacré pour elle.

Là, elle devait aller au cours de potion et avait dix minutes de retard. Quand elle arriva au cachot, tout le monde la regardait.

-Miss Potter, vous êtes en retard.

-Je sais, pardon professeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous.

Elle alla s'asseoir. Tout le monde regardait Rogue comme s'il était malade. D'habitude il aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui enlever des points mais comme il avait fait partit de ceux qui avait lu la Gazette, il s'abstenu de toute remarque et Kate le remercia pour ça.

-Tu vas bien Kate ?

-Si tu continus à me poser cette question Lucas, je vais faire un malheur. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'ont rien, ils ne sont pas morts. Alors il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Lucas tu ne sais vraiment pas poser les bonnes questions filles, lui dit Emilia.

-Peut-être mais moi je suis comme son frère jumeaux pour elle et vice versa alors que toi tu n'es que notre amie.

-Ah d'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne suis qu'une vulgaire amie que vous avez ramassé en chemin, c'est ça ?

-Non, désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Mais pourtant tu l'as dit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer. Il y en a marre à la fin ! dit Kate sacrément en colère.

-Pardon, dirent Emilia et Lucas en même temps.

-Vous pouvez l'être.

La fin du cours arriva. Ils sortirent de leur cours pour aller en cours de métamorphose. Le cours était assez froid parce que les trois amis ne se parlaient plus. Kathleen en avait marre des deux et Lucas et Emilia en avaient marre l'un de l'autre. Le trio nouvelle génération était dissout, temporairement bien entendu mais c'est dommage.

A la fin de ce cours c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Kate alla à la table des Serpenterd à côté d'Amélie. Elle en avait par dessus la tête et voulait rester avec quelqu'un de plus mature qu'elle. Amélie ne lui posa aucune question.

-Amélie, est-ce que tu crois que ça va se terminer tout ça ?

-Bien sûr que ça va se terminer. Ça doit se terminer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis dis-toi que nos parents ont connu pire.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué, dit Léa en regardant Kate, mais à la lumière du jour tu as les yeux vert émeraude. Métisse eux yeux vert émeraude c'est rare mais tellement beau.

-Merci. Je tiens ça de mon papa, dit-elle avec une grande fierté. Kate considérait son père comme son héros, le meilleur père qui puisse exister sur cette planète et quand elle disait ça à Lucas, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer parce que pour Lucas, le meilleur des papas c'est bien sûr Drago.

-Tu manges ici ? demanda Amélie.

-Oui, ton frère m'énerve.

Elle resta avec les Serpentard .La journée continua un peu mieux pour Kathleen. Elle rentra à la fin de la journée dans la salle commune et elle y trouva ses parents et son petit frère. Au début elle les regarda de travers ensuite elle se jeta dans leur bras en pleurant. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien mais les voir la rassurait encore plus.

-Eh, ne pleure pas ma petite puce, dit Harry.

-Je me suis tellement inquiétée.

-Il ne faut pas. Tu vois on as rien chérie, lui dit sa mère.

-Kate tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Après ce qui s'est passé tu sais, on pense qu'il sera en sécurité ici, lui expliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi vous ne restez pas, demanda Kate.

-On ne préfère pas, répondit Rose. Tu prendras soin de ton frère quand tu pourras. On doit y aller.

-Non, s'il vous plaît restez un peu.

-Kate…

-Oh oui s'il vous plaît, insista John.

-Deux contre deux, on fait quoi dit Harry à Rose.

-Non, trois contre deux, intervint Lucas. Moi aussi je veux que vous restiez un peu. Maman et papa ne sont pas là alors je vais profiter que vous soyez là.

-On capitule.

Rose et Harry restèrent dans leur ancienne salle commune. Lucas et Kate leur racontèrent tous les potions des couloirs. C'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent qu'Amélie et Matthew sortaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas étonnés mais comme tout le monde, ils imaginaient la réaction de Drago ce qui fit rire Harry.

Après ça, les trois enfants s'endormirent sur le canapé et les parents allèrent les couchés tout les trois et s'en allèrent en passant d'abord par le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Merci professeur pour avoir accepter John.

-C'est normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez aller le voir comme vous le voudrez. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous installer ici ?

-On ne préfère pas professeur. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux soulagés de savoir que leur fils était en sécurité.

Le lendemain, quand Kate de réveille ; elle entendit des filles jacasser dans la salle commune. Quand elle y descendit, elle put voir plusieurs filles de tout âge autour du corps inerte de son frère. Les filles étaient mortes d'inquiétude. Kathleen savait que c'était la projection astrale mais où était passé l'autre corps de John. Elle ne le savait pas mais le seul moyen était de parler à l'oreille du corps inerte.

-Eh, la terreur, réveille-toi. Maman et papa ne sont pas là ça ne sert à rien de les chercher. Aller John…

Il se réveilla et put voir plus d'une vingtaine de têtes autour de lui.

-Ne refais jamais ça, le gronde sa grande sœur. Va voir Math et Lucas qu'il te prépare.

-D'accord. Tu me feras un spectacle de feu ?

-Non !

-T'es plus ma sœur !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, maintenant va dans le dortoir.

Il s'exécuta grincheux. Il avait peut-être dit qu'elle n'était plus sa sœur mais il l'adorait et c'était réciproque.

-Il est mignon ton frère, dit Emilia.

-Quand il dort, oui.

Il ressortit du dortoir tout beau, tout propre pour aller dans la grande salle. Une fois là-bas tout le monde regardait en se disant ce qu'un gamin pouvait faire à Poudlard. Les élèves purent s'apercevoir qu'il ressemblait un peu à Kate et qu'il connaissait les Malefoy puisqu'il venait d'aller dire bonjour à Amélie.

Une personne alla vers Kate par la suite.

-Alors comme ça on fait du baby-sitting.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Corner ? Ne viens pas chercher les ennuis. Tu n'étais pas venu depuis longtemps.

-Ça ne sert à rien que tu fasses la fière Corner. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais même pas survécu à l'attaque des mangemorts comparé à John, lui dit Lucas.

-Je t'ai parlé Malefoy ?

-Tu viens de le faire. Tu lui fiches la paix. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu chercher la petite bête.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser.

-Ma parole t'as pas d'amie ou quoi ! Dégage ! Hurla Emilia

Cela dura toute la matinée et Kate pris bien soin de boucher les oreilles de John pour qu'il n'entende rien. mais elle avait dût oublié qu'il lisait dans les pensés, et les insultes mentales était pire que verbales.

John visita tout Poudlard et il était émerveillé par sa nouvelle école omnisciente. Il ne fit aucune bêtise au plus grand bonheur de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis et pour sa récompense, elle lui fit son spectacle de feu avec t qu'il aille se coucher. Depuis qu'il était avec elle, Kate se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle était beaucoup moins inquiète.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Review please, à samedi.


	15. Dîner entre adultes

**_Titis _**: Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Mais non, John n'est pas un démon, c'est un garçon tout mimi tout plein… enfin je crois, lol. Si Karisa revient c'est pour une certaine raison que tu verras dans ce chapitre… et merci pour cette longue review.

**_Lisou52_** : Merci.

**_Octo_** : Tes propositions, sont assez logique mais… toutes fausses, je suis désolée…

**_Tite Mione_** : la découverte sur les mangemort ce n'est pas encore tout de suite.

**_Miss Soso_** : ce n'est pas Cho le mangemort, et je n'ai pas dit que le mangemort du ministère était le même que celui au cheveux noir.

**_Saphira77_** : Oui, les mangemort vous les connaissez tous.

_**Chapitre15 : Dîner entre adulte.**_

Les jours passaient mais pas la tranquillité. Il y avait autant de désordre dans le monde des moldu mais atteignait peu à peu le monde des sorciers. Comme vous le savez, John Potter hébergeait à Poudlard près de sa sœur. Les parents allaient les voir un soir sur deux. John était très populaire, surtout du côté des filles. Elles restaient toutes autour de lui et le trouvait très mignon comme petit garçon et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ceux qui s'en plaignaient étaient les garçons de 14-17 ans qui n'intéressaient pratiquement plus les filles. Ses parents lui avaient interdit le quiddich et de pratiquer la télépathie mais sur ce sujet, il les désobéit. En effet, rien qu'en deux semaines il avait fait trois couples en allant voir certaine personne pour leur dire. « Il t'aime, tu devrais aller le voir » ou « Elle t'aime tu devrais aller la voir ». Il ne se rendait pas compte de se qu'il faisait mais c'était trop mignon venant de sa part.

Depuis qu'il était là, Karisa Corner n'arrêtait plus de les embêter avec ses copines. Maintenant ce n'était plus trois Gryffondor contre quatre Serdaigle mais quatre contre quatre même si John n'avait que six ans mais c'était à mourir de rire de voir la guerre qu'il y avait entre les premières années. Même Amélie et Math n'arrivaient pas à rétablir l'ordre. C'est alors que les élèves, Lucas, Kathleen, Emilia et Karisa furent convoqués dans le bureau de leur directeur avec leur parents, Rose, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Parvati et Dean plus en colère que jamais sauf Cho. Peste comme elle était, elle était plutôt contente.

-Chers anciens et nouveaux élèves, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Comme vous le savez, depuis le début de l'année, Miss Potter et Miss Corner ont quelque petits différents et apparemment cela s'est étalé et le calme a vraiment du mal a régner. Et je voudrais qu'il y ait un terme à tout cela.

-De toutes façon telle mère, telle fille, dit Cho. Elles mettent qui elles veulent dans leurs poches.

-Tu insinues quoi, Cho ! Hurla Harry.

-Que ce qui te sert de femme et de fille sont pareil, de véritable p…

-Tu la ferme, hurla Rose. Toi tu ne t'es pas regardée grosse...

-Mesdames ! Calmez-vous ! Et évitez les grossièretés. Tout d'abord pour commencer, il faudrait que les enfants s'excusent.

-JAMAIS !

-Au moins ils sont d'accord sûr une, chuchota Drago à Hermione.

-Emilia tu nous déçois beaucoup, maman et moi.

-Pardon papa, dit la petite fille en baissant la tête.

-Mr. Thomas, ne lui en voulez pas, dit aussitôt Kate. Elle voulait seulement me défendre. Vous savez, c'est de sa faute à elle, dit-elle en pointant Karisa du doigt.

-Jeune fille on ne montre pas du doigt, lui dit son père.

-Lucas ce n'est pas vrai, intervînt Hermione, tu n'as pas osé lancé de la bouse de licorne !

-Mais maman, elle a dit que Mrs Chang a dit que tu trompais papa avec oncle Harry !

-Quoi ! Firent Rose, Drago, Harry et Hermione en même temps.

-Non mais t'es dingue ! Tu ne sais plus quoi inventé Cho.

-Je crois avoir la solution, dit Dumbledore. Messieurs dames, je pense qu'un dîner entre adulte pour clarifier les choses serait le bienvenu.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Cho. On fera ça chez-moi dans une semaine, jour pour jour à dix-neuf heures.

Tout le monde acquiesça et transplana. Les enfants allaient retourner dans leur tour quand le directeur leur parla.

-Les enfants, calmez-vous. Ne faîtes pas de règlement de compte qui date d'il y a treize ans. C'est à vos parents de se réconcilier, pas à vous.

Ils acquiescèrent mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient arrêter les chamailleries.

La semaine passa et se fit le jour où les parents devaient tous dîner chez Mrs Chang. Personne ne voulait pas y aller mais il le fallait, pour les enfants. Ils se préparèrent tous. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient y aller qu'ils devaient se négliger côté vestimentaire. La famille Malefoy et la famille Potter se trouvaient devant un joli pavillon décoré d'éléments asiatique.

-Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

Drago sonna à la porte qui fit place à une Cho avec une robe fendu jusqu'au haut de la cuisse et les cheveux remonter un chignon. Hermione et Rosalie fulminaient déjà tandis que Drago et Harry bavaient pratiquement devant elle.

-Plus pétasse tu meurs…

-Pardon ?

-Nous aimerions visiter ta demeure…

-Oui bien sûre.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Hermione et Rose n'oublièrent pas de fusiller leurs maris. Ils visitèrent la maison et purent remarquer qu'il n'y avait que des photos de Cho et de sa fille. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, ils en trouvaient.

-Et narcissique en plus…

-Hermione, ne commence pas ! Lui dit Drago.

-Prendriez-vous la peine de vous asseoir ?

Ils s'assirent tous sur le fauteuil et canapé et Cho, continuant son jeu utilisa la méthode aguicheuse pour s'asseoir faisant des sourires à Harry.

-Je vais la tuer, chuchota Rose à Hermione.

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider. On l'emmène dans l'Allée des Embrumes et on la poignarde à sang, lui dit celle-ci.

Ils étaient là sans rien dire à se regarder. Cho se trémoussait tout en buvant un apéro. Le silence devînt de plus en plus pesant et Hermione posa une question.

-Comment s'est passée ta deuxième rencontre avec Michaël ?

-Eh bien, c'était le lendemain de votre… mariage. J'étais dans un pub seule et il est venu s'installer face à moi et on a discuté. On s'est revu, on est sorti ensemble quelque mois, après on a eu notre petite Karisa. On s'est marié et on a divorcé il y a un an de cela. Je vais chercher les plats. Vous pouvez vous mettre à table.

-Tu veux de l'aide, demanda Rose.

-Non ça ira, merci.

-Tu m'épate Rose, tu été aimable, lui dit Harry.

-A coup sûr elle veut nous empoisonner, dit-elle soudainement.

-Et voilà, elle recommence son délire, soupira Drago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la tour Gryffondor, Lucas et Kate se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire leurs parents.

-Lucas, tu crois qu'ils vont avoir une entente ?

-J'espère que non ! Tu as vu comment elle a insulter nos parents !

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Ils étaient entrain de faire leurs devoirs quand John se rejoint à eux.

-Lucas, c'est vrai que tu trouves Emilia jolie, demanda soudainement John.

Lucas se mit à rougir et Kate leva automatiquement les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

-Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

-Non t'as raison, ce n'est pas vrai, rugit Lucas. Qui t'as dit ça John !

-Ben, tu viens de le dire dans ta tête.

Kathleen éclata de rire et se leva pour vendre la mèche à la jeune fille en question.

-Mais que se passe t-il ? Hurla Matth.

-Lucas aime Emilia !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

Et une course poursuite commença mais ne dura pas longtemps cas Lucas sauta sur Kate qui resta immobile à terre. John riait, Math essayait de libérer Kate, tout les Gryffondor les regardaient en confirmant que les Potter, Malefoy et Weasley étaient des fêlés de première classe et Emilia sortit du dortoir des filles en regardant les gamins qui lui sevraient d'amis, de travers.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Lucas humff…

-Kathleen Caly Potter, tais-toi !

&&&&&&&&&&

Chez les adultes, le dîner se passait plutôt bien au grand étonnement de tout le monde, puis tout vira quand ils parlèrent de leurs enfants. Cho commença à dire que Kathleen était un danger public et que Lucas était typique des Malefoy à savoir faire parti des adorateurs de Voldemort. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dût dire ça parce que les mères virent rouges et défendirent leur enfants ce qui était normal. Rose dit que se fille n'était pas un danger public sinon il y aurait longtemps que Karisa serait morte carbonisé. Hermione elle, dit que les Malefoy avant Drago était certes des adorateurs de Voldemort mais pas son fils et que si elle recommençait à dire des bobards, elle la tuerait de sang froid. Elles étaient tellement en colère qu'elle transplanèrent chez-elle et leurs maris les suivirent. Cho resta planté chez-elle complètement épuisé.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione était plus en colère que jamais. En fait elle ne l'avait jamais dit mais elle n'avait plus supporté Cho depuis qu'elle pensait que Harry sortait avec deux filles en même temps et elle l'avait encore moins supporté quand elle cherchait des noises à Rose.

-Je la déteste ! Je la déteste ! Et tu as vu comment elle bougeait en marchant, une vraie pétasse !

-Hermione ! Dit Drago.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Elle a osé dire que je te trompais avec Harry ! Tu te rends compte, un peu plus et elle disait que Lucas n'était pas ton fils.

-Oui, mais oublie-la, elle est tellement déprimée qu'elle s'invente une vie…

-Si c'est comme ça moi je l'envois à Ste Mangouste illico et je fais en sorte qu'elle y reste en lui donnant des champignons hallucinogènes et une grande dose de morphine et d'amphétamine, comme ça tout le monde croira qu'elle aura fumé la calumet de la paix.

-Hermione !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	16. Dans le dortoir

**_Johachim-Maat _**: Je crois que tu as raison, Drago ne doit pas savoir ce que tout ça signifie, mais bon, ce n'est pas le problème.

**_Tite Mione_** : Oui à l'hosto la Cho. lol.

**_Lisou52 _**: Ce n'est pas grave pour le chapitre 13 et merci pour la review.

**_Octo_** : Merci pour la reiview, perso les messe basse c'est ce que je fais souvent avec des copines même si c'est pas très sympas, mais bon. Merci pour la review.

**_Lavande_** : Et oui, je ne vais pas te dire qui sont les mangemort.

**_Titis _**: Merci pour la review.

**_Liliepotter _**: Euh… non, pas de mises en pratique si Hermione veut garder son travail.

**_Eau et Feu_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Et oui, Lucas en pince pour Emilia.

**_Ambre la petite fée desespere_** : Je ne dirai rie, de toute façon tu sauras la réponse bientôt.

**_Fandehp_** : Merci, je passerai sur le blog.

_**Chapitre 16 : Dans le dortoir.**_

On était au beau mois d'Avril, c'était le printemps et on voyait les arbres bourgeonner. Les menaces avaient diminué toutes seules sans que personne ne réagisse, mais tout le monde savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Le Manoir Potter resplendissant la joie de vivre même s'il n'y avait que les adultes dans la maison.

-Harry, pourrais-tu me lâcher que je me lève ? demanda Rose a son mari qui la retenait pas la taille.

-Mais c'est le week-end on a le temps…

-J'ai une envie pressante…

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain et quand elle en sortit elle reçut un flash en pleine figure et Harry avait un grand sourire derrière l'appareil photo. Rosalie détestait quand il lui faisait ça et il le savait.

-Harry tu n'es pas drôle.

-Aller fais-moi un petit sourire…ma chérie…

-Je ne suis plus ta chérie…

Ces querelles de gaminerie leur arrivaient souvent et heureusement que leurs enfants n'étaient pas là pour se moquer d'eux. Mais heureusement cela finissait toujours par un baiser.

-Et moi, je suis ton chéri ?

-Pour toujours…

Et il l'embrasse. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Harry se sentait revivre et se sentait apaisé. Harry se demandait se qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas rencontrer Rosalie. Il serait sans doute mort et Voldemort aurait pris le dessus… mais il ne devait pas penser à ça.

La journée passa tranquillement. Harry remarqua que sa femme avait le regard vitreux mais ne dit rien. Dans ces cas là il ne valait mieux ne rien dire sinon ça allait être une engueulade. En plein milieu de la journée, Harry était sortit de la salle de bain en trombe avec une boîte dans ses mains avec un air affolant et une lueur d'espoir.

-Rosalie qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu n'es pas…

-Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix casser en retenant ses larmes. Depuis quelque temps elle pensait l'être mais le test disait que non.

-Quand je crois être enceinte ce sont mes problème et quand je crois que ce sont mes problème je suis enceinte, j'en ai marre.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Travailler !

-Tu es de congés !

-Je m'en fiche.

Elle s'en alla, mais bizarrement elle alla à l'opposé de la banque. Harry la rattrapa assez vite et pu qu'elle avait pleurer et pas qu'un peu.

-Rosalie, Rosalie écoute-moi. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu le bébé d'il y a trois ans mais il n'y a pas de vie en toi. On est encore jeune et si tu veux on peut toujours essayé d'avoir un petit Harry ou une petite Rose, d'accord ? Aller viens on rentre à la maison.

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux, sous le choc. Rose se voyait déjà avec un bébé dans les bras, les cris, les pleurs, des couches à changer, des gazouillis mais elle pas ça, enfin pas maintenant. Elle devait se remettre, elle avait déjà deux beaux enfants.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Prè-au-Lard se promenait main dans la main Amélie et Matthew. Celui-ci avait essayé de la convaincre d'y aller tout les deux sans les enfants comme il avait dit. Ils étaient sensés surveiller deux enfants et ils en surveillaient quatre et ils n'étaient que tout les deux dans certains cours ce qui le rendait complètement chèvre. Pour le moment ils étaient dans un petit restaurant sympa dans les moyens pour les adolescents de leur âge. Une serveuse arriva vers eux et donna la carte des plats. Elle revînt quelques instants plus tard leur demandant s'ils avaient choisi leur plat en mettant bien en avant des atout féminin devant Math. Amélie fulminait mais n'y montra rien, comme les Malefoy.

-Excusez-moi, mais le jeune homme que vous voyez est mon petit-ami. Alors cachez votre poitrine parce qu'en plus d'être grosse elle tombe.

Amélie avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. C'est ce que Math aimait chez-elle. Son caractère. La servante honteuse s'en alla et demanda à un collègue d'aller les voir.

-Jalouse ? demanda Matthew.

-Non mais t'as vu comment elle se pavane !

-Tu n'avoueras pas que tu es jalouse.

-Parce que je ne le suis pas. Au fait, il faut que je te dise que Mike m'a dragué hier.

-Quoi !

Math s'était levé tout rouge et en colère. Tout le restaurant le regardait et il commença à avoir honte. Amélie, elle, souriait. Oui c'est vrai elle était jalouse mais elle voulait savoir si lui aussi était jaloux et elle avait eu sa réponse.

-Tu m'as bien eu.

-Tu oublies que je suis une Malefoy.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier.

Il se décala un peu et l'embrassa. Ils déjeunèrent et allèrent de promener par cette magnifique journée quand ils rencontrèrent « leurs enfants ». Ils n'étaient pas du tout contents.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Math.

-Ben on se promène, dit Lucas d'un air buté.

-Seuls, avec John, mais vous êtes fous !

-Retournez au château !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, retournez au château immédiatement. Dans deux ans vous pourrez vous promener seuls, mais pas maintenant. Aller ouste.

-Tout ça pour que vous soyez tout seuls…

Les enfants rentrèrent au château sous l'œil vigilent des deux préfets.

-Ce n'est pas possible, commença Math. On dirait que ce sont nos enfants. Et encore toi ça va, tu es à Serpentard mais moi étant dans la même maison qu'eux, je dois les calmer. Tu te rappelles de la chamaillerie entre ton frère et Kate.

-Pauvre chou. Tu vas faire une grosse déprime.

Amélie lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue mais Math préférait un vrai baiser ce qu'elle lui donna sans se faire prier.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Rose étaient partis rendre une petite visite aux Malefoy. C'était surtout pour ne pas restés seuls après ce qu'il avaient vécu. Harry parlait avec Drago et Rose avec Hémione.

-Potter, pas la peine de faire cette tête là. Elle n'était pas enceinte ce n'est pas comme si elle avait fait une fausse couche.

-Je sais que t'as raison et que ce n'est pas un drame, mais tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans ?

-C'est vrai que quand on voit sous cet angle. Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

-Entre autre oui.

Il faut savoir qu'il y a maintenant trois ans, Rosalie était tombée enceinte. Ça devait être un petit garçon. Le jour de l'accouchement arriva, après des heures de travail, son petit garçon était né et était dans ses bras. Harry était là et elle était heureuse de voir son troisième enfant. Mais quelque chose se produisit, son bébé s'était tout à coup arrêté de respirer. Elle avait commencé à paniquer et les médicomages dont Hermione prirent le bébé pour le réanimer mais n'y parvinrent pas. C'était un mort-né. Rose était désemparé et là elle avait cru être enceinte et ne l'était pas. Elle s'était revue trois ans en arrière.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Emilia se réveilla et réveilla par la suite Kate. Mais celle-ci n bougea pas d'un poil. Alors la petite Thomas souleva la couverture et se mit à hurler. Kathleen n'était pas dans son lit, mais il y avait la marque des ténèbre. Emilia alla dans le dortoir des garçons pour prévenir Lucas mais un hurlement surgit encore une fois. Il n'était pas là non plus et il y avait aussi la marque des ténèbre sur le lit de Lucas également. Math qui était réveiller alla voir ce qu'il se passait et quand il comprit, il emmena lui-même John et Emilia dans la grande salle étant sous le choc, prévînt Amélie et allèrent prévenir le professeur Dumblebore qui prévint l'Ordre, c'est-à-dire les parents. Hermione faillit s'évanouir sur place.

-Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on n'a aucune piste…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est, à mercredi … Je suis désolée pour le retard mais le site à encore des problèmes. Je dois dire que ça commence à devenir énervant.


	17. La lettre de Vous Saurez Qui

**_Joachim-Maat _**: Là je te dis chapeau, tu as tout compris. Lol.

**_Lisou52_** : Je suis vraiment désolé si ça t'as fait rappeler des souvenir, mais moi je me suis baser sur l'histoire de ma mère, la même chose s'est passé avec sa fille qui aurait dû être ma grande sœur. Pour mes parents je suis un véritable cadeau après ce qu'il s'est passé…

**_Saphira77_** : On va dire que quand j'ai écrit cette histoire j'étais en mode : Triste, hyper ultra triste.

**_Octo _**: Ses enfants son tout simplement des Potter et des Malefoy.

**_Tite Mione_** : Bien sûre qu'ils vont retrouver Lucas et Kate.

**_Ambre petite fée depressive :_** Tu as abandonné les noms des mangemort, mais je n'ai jamais dit que les noms que tu donnais étaient faux, j'ai juste fait certaine remarque…

**_Sevy_** : Non vous ne connaissez pas le nouveau Voldemort.

**_Titis_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Voilà la suite. Merci.

**_Liliepotter_** : C'est vrai méchante priscilla, méchante priscilla. lol. Il fallait bien que quelque chose arrive.

_**Chapitre 17 : La lettre de Vous-Saurez-Qui.**_

C'était un endroit sombre et sal. Un endroit où on ne resterait pas plus de deux minutes et pourtant, il y avait deux enfants qui y étaient, tremblant de peur. Kathleen était dans les bras de Lucas entrain de pleurer de peur. Il essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait quand quelqu'un arriva dans le cachot où ils étaient. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noir corbeau extrêmement raide et avait un sourire malsain et avait la peau pâle. Elle avait environ vingt cinq ans.

-Chut, dit-elle. Il ne faut pas pleurer jeune Potter. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Ne la toucher pas, sale vipère, hurla Lucas.

-Tu oses m'insulter Malefoy mais tu ignores qui je suis !

-Effectivement je l'ignore, qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Et cette jeune femme tranplana, les laissant seuls. Kathleen se calma un peu, se leva pour aller secouer les barreaux mais reçut une décharge électrique et fut éjecter de l'autre côté de la cellule.

-Comment on va sortir d'ici ?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps, Math, Amélie, John et Emilia était dans la tour Gryffondor et ne se regardait pas. La plus choquée d'entre eux était Emilia. Elle avait vu la marque des ténèbre en l'espace de cinq minutes. C'était beaucoup trop pour une fille de son âge. John voulait à tout prix voir sa sœur et Amélie s'inquiétait pour son petit frère. Ils allèrent tous se coucher à une heure assez tardive. John gigotait dans son lit. Il faisait au cauchemar et sans savoir comment il se retrouva dans la cellule où il y avait sa sœur. Il alla vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-John qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lucas.

-Je ne sais pas. Je dormais et je suis là.

-Tu vas retournez au château tout de suite, lui dit-il.

-Attends, j'ai une idée, dit soudainement, Kate. John tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas voir les parents et tu vas leur dire que Lucas et moi sommes… où on est déjà ?

-J'ai entendu la vipère dire qu'on était dans le Manoir des « Jeu Du Sort », répondit Lucas.

-Tu vas leur dire qu'on est dans le Manoir des « Jeu Du Sort » Aller, file maintenant.

John s'en alla et Kate et Lucas pensèrent que la partie était gagnée. La petite Potter se leva, prépara une boule de feu qu'elle lança conte des barreaux. Elle en lança plusieurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Lucas.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Elle continuait à lancer du feu contre les barreaux, plus précisément contre la serrure qui céda.

-Allez on y va.

Ils sortirent du cachot et se faufilèrent dans les couloirs du Manoir en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Ils étaient arrivés près de la sortie quand un mangemort se stationna devant eux avec un sourire mauvais.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et les ramena de force dans une autre cellule plus renfermée. Kate était plus en colère que jamais. Ils ne pourront pas sortir d'ici de si tôt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tous les membres de L'ordre étaient là. Les parents n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et s'énervait pour un rien contre tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui faisait beaucoup de dégât dans la pièce. Ils étaient en pleine discisions quand un petit garçon arriva mais personne ne s'aperçut de sa présence.

-Je sais où ils sont, dit-il.

Personne ne l'écoutait trop occuper à parler. John éleva la voix et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demanda son père.

-J'ai été les voir sans faire exprès.

-Aller mon chéri, dis nous.

-Ils sont dans le Manoir des « Jeu Du Sort » !

Tout les monde se mit à se regarder en se demandant ce qu'était ce Manoir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit la première à tilter.

-Jeu Du Sort… Jédusor ! Oh mon dieu, ils sont chez Voldemort !

John retourna se couché ayant accomplit sa mission. Maintenant ils savaient tous où étaient leurs enfants, maintenant il y avait un autre problème.

-Comment peuvent-ils être au Manoir des Jédusor puisqu'il a été détruit le jour même où Potter a vaincu Voldemort, dit soudainement Blaise.

Après plusieurs heures, tout le monde rentra chez-soi en tentant de dormir malgré que ce fût impossible. Le lendemain matin, chaque famille reçu la gazette des Sorcier où il y avait un article assez intéressant.

_« Alors lisez bien Potter et Malefoy. Je détiens vos enfants, alors si vous voulez les revoir en vie et sans séquelles, rendez-vous devant la tombe de la famille Jédusor ce soir à minuit tapante. Si vous ne venez pas, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos enfants. _

_Vous-Saurez-Qui. »_

Quand l'Ordre lu cet article leur premier réflexe fut d'aller dans le bureau du directeur pour élaborer un plan. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, ils avaient enfin quelque chose.

Amélie et Math avaient également lu l'article.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici pendant que mon frère et celle que je considère comme ma deuxième petite sœur se fasse tuer.

-Où tu vas? Demanda Mathew.

-Chercher de quoi nous défendre. Ce soir on va au cimetière.

-T'es folle !

-C'est maintenant que tu le remarques !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le bureau de directeur, des plans se construisaient petit à petit.

-Vous pensez qu'on sera assez nombreux ? demanda Hermione.

-J'espère que oui, répondit Dumbledore. Chers Auror qu'avez-vous ?

-Toutes sorte de potion, incantations atroces. Que voulez-vous de plus ? dit Drago.

-Ta cape Harry.

-Tu crois qu'elle va servir ?

-On ne sait jamais.

Tout le monde se prépara pour aller à la chasse aux mangemorts. Non seulement ils allaient se battre pour que la paix revienne mais en plus ils allaient chercher leurs enfants qui étaient en danger de mort.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le Manoir des « Jeu Du Sort », ou plutôt des Jédusor, tout le monde se préparait également. La jeune femme mystérieuse alla voir ses otages et les libéra.

-Où on va ? demanda Lucas.

-Au cimetière, pour savoir si vos parents vous aiment réellement.

Elle transplana avec eux direction le cimetière des sorciers.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi, s'il n'y pas de problème.


	18. La lumière blanche

**_Lisou52 _**: Merci pour la review et mes Félicitations.

**_HappyHermia_** : Nouvelle devise, le suspense tue le suspense, je suis désolée.

**_TiteMione_** : Tu connaîtras le nom de cette femme dans ce chapitre.

**_Liliepotter_** : Tu connaîtras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**_Lavande _**: Merci pour la review mais je dois dire que c'est l'un des plus mauvais chapitre que j'ai écrit.

**_Saphira77 : _**Cette fille est … tu le sauras dans le chapitre… lol.

**_Sevy_** : Oh oui, vous aller savoir qui est ne nouveau Voldemort et tout de suite.

**_Ambre petite fée depressive_** : Merci pour ta longue mais alors très longue review, et ne t'en fait pas, la folie je connais. Lol.

**_Titis_** : Tu vous savoir qui elle est dès maintenant.

**_Chapitre 18 : La lumière blanche_**.

L'ordre du phénix arriva devant la tombe des Jédusor. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés et attendirent cinq minutes. Ce temps écoulé, ils pensèrent que l'article n'était qu'un canular de la Gazette, mais les sorciers en cagoule noire arrivèrent devant eux.

-Vous êtes bien, ponctuels, dit la jeune femme.

-Où sont nos enfants ? demanda Drago.

-Calmez-vous. Vos enfants n'ont rien.

En un claquement de doigts, Kate et Lucas apparurent eu milieu du cimetière. Ils voulurent rejoindre leurs parents mais un champ leur en empêchait, alors ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre dans un coin.

-Que voulez-vous, demanda Harry. Pourquoi avoir prit nos enfants ?

-Pour me venger Potter. Tu as tué mon père alors que je n'avais que douze ans. Et depuis je m'entraîne pour me venger.

-Ton père ! Mais la personne que j'ai tuée à ma connaissance c'est Voldemort.

-Précisément. Je suis Ange Jédusor, la fille et Tom Jédusor ou plutôt Voldemort.

Elle enleva sa cagoule et l'Ordre pu voir son visage pâle et ses très fin. Elle était le portrait de son père quand il était jeune.

-Vous m'avez volé ma vie et toi en particulier Potter. Ta mort c'est ce que je désire depuis l'âge de douze et c'est ce que je vais obtenir.

Pendant qu'elle était entrain de parler, deux personnes arrivèrent, c'était Amélie et Matthew.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ? demanda Drago.

-On est venu vous aider, répondit sa fille.

-Retournez au château, ordonna Ginny.

-J'y retourne si Amélie y retourne et comme je sais qu'elle ne vas pas y retourner je reste là !

-Tien donc… Vous avez fait appelle à deux minus. Pitoyable. Enfin moi je m'en fiche. Mais avant de tous vous tuer j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Retirez vos cagoules !

Les mangemorts qui étaient présent enlevèrent leur cagoule et chaque membre de l'ordre crut faire une attaque. Se trouvait devant Drago, son père Lucius Malefoy, devant Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, devant Rosalie, Bellatrix Lestrange et devant Ginny… Ronald Weasley, son frère. Sous le coup de l'émotion elle alla vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais il l'a bouscula et la regarda avec mépris.

-Vous devez vous estimez heureux, je n'ai pas réussit à ressuscité mon père, mais je suis sûre que pour certain d'entre vous, vous êtes heureux de voir les personnes que vous avez tué… en vie.

Elle se mit à rire et pointa se baguette sur Harry.

-Adieu, _Avada Kedavra._

Le sort aurait du atteindre Harry mais Rose le dévia pour qu'il atteigne Ange mais rien ne se passa. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir de _l'Avada Kedavra. _Ensuite d'autre sort s'en suivirent et une mini guerre éclata. Chaque personne était occupé avec un mangemort mais à chaque fois qu'il le tuaient, ils s'évaporèrent et renaissait intact. On ne pouvait pas les tuer non plus. Ils étaient invincibles.

-Tu te souviens de cette scène Potter, où tu étais face à mon père. Tu as gagné la guerre mais cette fois tu vas la perdre. Je te tuerai.

-C'est moi que te tuerai et je récupérai ma fille pour vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ton père te manque ? Et bien je vais faire que vous soyez réunit… en enfer !

Tout à coup, Harry se revit treize ans en arrière quand il était face à Voldemeort. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas une seconde fois et il ne pouvait pas tuer la fille de Voldemort. Pendant qu'il pensait à tous ça, une lumière blanche apparut au niveau de Lucas et Kathleen. Les deux enfants étaient à part et se tenait la main. Justement, la lumière blanche venait de leur main. Cette lumière aveugla tout le monde et quand elle disparut, les seules personnes qui restaient étaient l'Ordre et les enfants. Les mangemorts avaient disparu laissant derrière eux de la poussière et Ange Jédusor était à terre, le corps inerte. Le seul moyen de savoir si elle était vraiment morte était que Rose ne ressente aucune émotion ce qu'elle confirma. Tout était fini et pour de bon. Il fallait maintenant retourner à Poudlard et emmener les enfants à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils étaient inconscients après l'effort qu'ils avaient fournis.

Une fois que tout ça était fait, Mathew et Amélie retournèrent dans leur tour et les parents allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'est là que Rose prit la parole d'un ton assez dur envers son ancien Directeur.

-Chers professeur, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais n'auriez vous pas omis de nous dire qu'une petite prophétie allait être énoncé sur nos enfants quand ils allaient naître. Parce que maintenant je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une coïncidence s'ils sont nés le même jour de la même année.

-Et on aimerait savoir de quoi parle cette prophétie.

-Bien sûr.

Dumbledore leur tendit justement la prophétie que Drago lu.

_« Enfant de parents autrefois ennemis, ils sont amis. De naissance le même jour, un pouvoir puissant leur sera confier pour vaincre celle qui tentera de se venger. Ils seront amis de naissance le même jour. »_

-Au moins on est au courant et tout est fini, dit Drago.

-Rentrer chez-vous vous reposer.

-On va d'abords voir nos enfants, dit Harry.

Tous les parents allèrent voir leurs enfants qui étaient réveillés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lucas.

-On vous expliquera plus tard, répondit son père. Vous allez mieux ?

-Un peu oui.

-J'ai juste très très envie de dormir, ajouta Kate.

-Dors ma chérie, dors. On reviendra demain.

-A demain.

Les parents partirent et les laissèrent dormir. Après plusieurs heures où Poudlard était éteint, Kate ne dormait, pas. Elle guettait.

-Lucas, Lucas tu dors ?

-Plus maintenant.

-Lucas, je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur.

-Aller, viens là. Mais demain tu retournes dans ton lit.

Kate alla dans le lit de son jumeau et s'endormit tout de suite. Le lendemain Kathleen se réveilla et vit que Lucas n'était pas à côté d'elle et prit panique mais fut rassurer de la voir dans sons propre lit. En fait elle était retourner dans son lit elle ne savait pas comment.

-Les parents sont venus et ton père t'a remit dans ton lit.

-Ah d'accord.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emilia arriva. Elle serra ses deux amis dans ses bras sans oublier de faire une toute petite bise innocente à Lucas.

-Vous êtes sains et saufs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur.

-On va enfin reprendre une vie normale.

-Kate ! John arriva suivit de Math et Amélie.

-Amélie, tu sais ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda Math.

Effectivement, Lucas était tout rouge et regardait droit devant lui. La seule personne qui comprenait ce qui se passait était Kathleen qui éclata de rire. Comme Emilia plaisait à Lucas et qu'elle lui avait fait une bise il devînt dans cet état là.

Les autres élèves s'inquiétèrent entre un garçon paralysé et une fille morte de rire. On aurait pu croire qu'il y avait eu des effets secondaires.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	19. Plat de pâtes

**_Lisou52_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Titis_** : Moi-même je me suis déjà posé la question, mais bon, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails sinon on n'y comprendra rien du tout

**_Ladyanaaa _**: Le paradoxe est fait exprès en fait. Merci pour la review.

**_Lil'Ashura : _**Les familles Potter Malefoy et Zabini vont tout simplement reprendre une vit normale. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé lors du dernier chapitre.

**_Sevy _**: oui c'est un sacré paradoxe, n'est-ce pas?

**_Tite Mione_** : Elle bien morte, morte de chez morte.

**_Saphira77_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_HappyHermia_** : Si tu veux savoir pourquoi ils s'évaporent c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient ressuscités. Et que normalement, on ne meurt qu'une seule fois. Les mangemort n'étaient plus humains.

**_Shadow _**: Je ne comprend pas trop ce que tu veux me dire mais Kate n'est avec personne et c'est de même pour Lucas.

**_Chapitre19 : Plat de pâtes_**.

Tous les problèmes étaient finis. On était au beau mois de mai dans la Manoir Malefoy. A cette période, la plupart des hommes ne tiennent pas et Drago faisait partit de ces hommes. Hermione le rembarrait tout le temps ce qui le rendait fou.

-Hermione, s'il te plaît ?

-Non ! Je n'en ai pas envie !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Drago Lucius Malefoy, je ne suis pas une de ces groupies qui disait Amen à tout ce que tu demandais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

-Maman c'est quoi une groupie ? demanda Alicia.

-C'est…

-C'est quelque chose que je t'interdis de devenir ai-je été clair !

-Oui papa.

Hermione en avait vraiment marre de son mari quand il était comme ça mais elle le trouvait tellement mignon quand il la suppliait.

-Maman, Amélie et Lucas vont rentrer quand ?

-Dans un mois.

-Chouette, comme ça ils pourront tout me raconter et ils ne diront rien à vous.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben c'est ce qu'Amélie fait tout le temps. Elle me raconte tout et ne vous dit rien. Surtout à toi papa.

-QUOI !

-Oups, je fais une bêtise, je vais dans ma chambre.

Alicia alla directement dans sa chambre pour ne pas subir la colère de son père.

Comme toute menace avait disparu, John était de retour chez lui. Pendant plusieurs semaines il avait fait des cauchemars sur tous ces événements. En ce moment, il était dans la chambre se ses parents pour raconter les dernier potins de l'école.

-Et Lucas est amoureux.

-Ah oui ? Et de qui ?

-De Emilia, mais il ne faut le dire à personne sinon Lucas ne sera pas content. Il a même écrasé Kate pour qu'elle ne le dise pas.

-Tu as autre chose à nous raconter, petit monstre ? demanda Harry.

-Non. Et je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Oui petit monstre. Va dans le salon, on te rejoint.

John sortit de la chambre de ses parents les laissant seuls. Harry en profita pour embrasser sa femme qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Pourquoi ce baiser ?

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il recommença à l'embrasser et Rose se posa des questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas utiliser l'empathie contre toi. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser ? Tu deviens parano.

-Désolée, je ne sais pas si tu lis la Gazette mais quelqu'un vide les fond de la banque alors j'ouvre l'œil. La vie reprend.

-Eh oui. On devrait rejoindre John sinon il va s'inquiéter.

-Au fait, il faut que je te dise.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

A Poudlard, le calme régnait au sens figuré du terme parce que le calme ne pouvait pas régner avec les centaines d'enfants qu'il y avait dans les couloirs.

Dans le grande salle se trouvait tous les élèves dont Amélie et Math qui s'embrassaient encore et encore de Kate Lucas et Emilia écoeuré pas ce spectacle d'affection.

-Je trouve ça vraiment dégoûtant… Berk, dit Lucas.

-Pourtant c'est ce que font les parents.

-Oui mais c'est moins vulgaire.

-Vous verrez, quand vous aurez notre âges, dit Math. Ce ne sera pas du tout vulgaire.

-Ça j'en doute.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole.

-Chers élève, comme vous savez des esprits frappeurs se sont introduit dans le château depuis une semaine avec l'aide de Peeves et trois Aurors viendrons demain pour les chasser alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous entendez des bruits étranges.

Il se rassit et des murmures jaillirent dans la salle.

-A tout les coup ce sera Oncle Blaise, Harry et Drago qui seront la demain, dit Math désespéré.

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Lui dit Amélie.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi. Mais si ce que je pense est vrai, on ne pourra pas rester ensemble toute la journée. UN DIMANCHE !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer.

-Presque.

Amélie se mit à rire et embrassa Math une fois de plus. Les trois enfants firent des grimaces.

-Berk, ça devrait être interdit par la loi les démonstrations d'affection en publics.

Le lendemain les Aurors étaient arrivés mais personnes ne les avaient vu, mais on pouvait devine qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot parce que les esprits frappeurs étaient partit. Seul Peeves restait mais ça ne dérangeait personne.

Tout les élèves étaient entrain de déjeuner quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd et un hurlement provenant du hall et aux portes de la grande salle on pouvait voir un Harry mort de rire, un Drago en colère plus que jamais et un Blaise qui sentait arriver la catastrophe.

-Potter je vais te tuer !

Drago était remplis de bave de troll. Il lança le sort de désarmement à Harry qui se trouva à terre. Kathleen se leva en hurlant « papa ! » Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que Lucas applaudissait son propre père et qu'Amélie tentait de se cacher. Tous les autres élèves riaient et les professeurs étaient outrés sans avouer qu'ils étaient quelque peu amusés.

Harry se releva, nargua Drago qui ne supporta pas ça.

-Malefoy, calme toi. On n'est pas chez toi.

-Zabini, tu me laisses régler ça.

Et débuta une course poursuite dans la grande salle. On aurait dit des gamins de huit ans. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry derrière se fille et Drago derrière son fils.

-Tu n'oserais pas prendre ma filleule comme bouclier, dit Drago sur un ton de menace.

-Elle est avant tout ma fille.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être ton bouclier papa.

-Merci ma chérie. Malefoy, je te signal que ta fille a honte de toi.

Drago se retourna et vit sa fille Amélie rouge de honte. Tout content de la voir Drago lui fit un signe de la main. Au comble du désespoir Amélie voulait creuser sa tombe.

-Elle n'a pas honte de moi, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Que tu dis.

Drago, dans un coup de colère prit l'assiette de Lucas et l'envoya dans la figure d'Harry.

-Papa, c'était mon plat de pâtes !

-Désolé fiston mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un plat de pâte à son tour. Quelqu'un se leva un hurlant dans la salle.

-BATAILLE DE PATE !

Et la guerre des pâtes éclata. Tout le monde s'amusait et se salissait. On n'avait jamais connu un tel désastre dans l'école de magie. C'était l'anarchie totale mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle…

**_Fin du chapitre._**

A bientôt, pour l'épilogue.


	20. Epilogue

**_Lisou52 : _**Bien sûr que Drago va découvrir qu'Amélie et Math sont ensemble.

**_Tite Mione_** : Merci pour la review, voilà la suite.

**_Liliepotter_** : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je suis désolée.

**_Titis _**: L'épilogue, c'est l'épilogue. Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre.

**_HadppyHermia _**: Merci pour la review.

**_Lavande_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Saphira77 _**: Oh oui, pauvre Amélie. Elle a un père gamin et gaga quand il la voit.

**_Chapitre20 : Epilogue_**.

C'était les vacances d'été, plus précisément le quinze Août et les treize ans de mariage des Malefoy et des Potter. Uns grande fête avait été préparée en leur honneur. Ils se remémorèrent tous les souvenir du mariage avec les femmes qui étaient enceintes.

Justement, une jeune femme rousse se leva pour une petite nouvelle.

-Je suis désolée de vous voler la vedette mais il faut que je vous dise que je suis enceinte.

Elle reçut des félicitations de tout le monde et une grosse bise de la part de sa fille qui était toute contente d'avoir une petit frère ou une petit sœur.

-Treize ans de mariage, C'est rare de nos jours. La plupart des couples mariés divorce à cinq ans de mariage au maximum, dit Blaise.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas comme tous les couples. Nous nous aimons à la folie, répondit Drago avec une grande fierté.

-Nous aussi, dit Harry.

-Tu parles.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te remette de la bave de troll sur la tête Malefoy.

-Harry James Potter, ne recommencez pas cette bêtise ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Et avoir affaire à moi c'est pire que d'voir affaire à Malefoy.

Harry décida de ne rien faire. Drago se mit à rire en voyant comment il se laissait commander par sa femme.

-Jamais je ne me laisserais faire Potter.

-Malefoy, je te signal que si j'étais ta femme tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps.

-Or tu n'es pas ma femme, voilà la différence Johanson.

-Potter. Mrs Potter ! Je suis Mrs Potter !

-Mais oui Johanson.

-Hermione, je crois que je vais tuer ton mari.

Rose était bien remonter contre Drago quand John, Alicia et Marie arrivèrent devant leur parents.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Ginny.

-On voudrait savoir comment on fait les bébés, répondit da fille.

-Lucas et Kathleen nous dise que c'est quand on fait crac-crac…, continua John.

-Mais nous on ne sait pas c'est quoi crac-crac, termina Alicia.

Les Potter et les Malefoys n'étaient pas étonnés que Marie pose ce genre de question mais venant de John et Alicia ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour le savoir n'ayant que six et sept ans. Il les renvoyèrent jouer et Maris eu droit à une théorie spécial Weasley/ Zabini.

Quelque part dans le château, un autre couple était entrain de parler assez sérieusement.

-Il faut le leur dire, commença Math.

-Mais j'ai peur pour toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire des cas je peux toujours courir.

Amélie se mit à rire.

-Bon, on leur dit la très bonne nouvelle, et la bonne nouvelle.

-D'accord.

Math et Amélie allèrent dans la salle de réception d'un pas hésitant.

-On voulait vous dire quelque chose, commença Amélie.

-On est préfet en chef.

Tout le monde les félicitèrent bien content qu'ils soient nommés.

-Mais on a une autre nouvelle, poursuivit Math.

-Euh… voilà. Mathew et moi… sortons ensemble depuis Noël.

Amélie s'attendait à une gueulante de la part de son père mais rien, il était tendu et tout le monde le regardait inquiet, retenant sa respiration.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, lui dit sa mère. On s'en doutait un peu sauf ton père apparemment.

-Papa, ça va ?

Soudain Drago se leva et alla à l'étage des chambres. Quand il retourna à la salle de réception, il avait en main une… dague !

-Oh non, il ne va pas faire ça !

-Faire quoi ! Maman, je commence à avoir peur…

-Ton père m'a dit que le jour tu aurais un copain il le tuerait à coup de dague avant qu'il te demande en mariage.

-Oh non, Math court.

-Comment as-tu osé toucher ma fille ! Un Weasley !

-Malefoy, ne touche pas mon neveux, hurla Ginny.

Math courait poursuivit pas Drago avec une dague à la main lui-même poursuivit pas une Ginny totalement paniquée et tout les autres regardait cette scène. Puis Malefoy lança la dague que Kate figea et que Rose fit ramener à elle.

-Malefoy, comment ose-tu faire ça ? Si tu aimes Amélie, tu dois la laisser vivre son premier amour.

-Johanson, ils sont préfet en chef. Dieux sait ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle commune et je n'ai pas envie de devenir grand-père à trente et un ans.

-Mon chéri, dit Hermione, ils ne feront rien de contraignant dans cette salle commune. N'est-ce pas ?

-Et de toute façon la salle commune n'existe plus parce que deux élèves sont tombées enceintes il y a douze… Oh, ne me dîtes pas que c'était vous !

Hermione, Rose, Harry et Drago la regardait à peine.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et tu me fais la morale papa. Ça c'est la meilleur. Et puis tu sais quoi, je ferai ce que je voudrais avec Math quand je le voudrais et où je le voudrais !

Kate arriva tout sautillante devant ses parents.

-En parlant d'amour, j'ai scoop. Lucas…

-Kate si tu le dit moi aussi je le dis.

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est.

-Oh que oui je sais c'est….

-Lucas aime Emilia !

-Chris Osborne. Je vais te tuer Kathleen Potter !

-Pas si je te tue d'abords.

Ils se firent un crêpage de chignon. Dans un moment d'absence, Amélie et Math s'embrassèrent. Grossière erreur…

-Bas les pattes de ma fille ! Vicieux !

-Papa !

Rose n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle planait.

-Notre fille est amoureuse…

-Mouais, ça ne me plait pas. On ne connaît pas ce Chris Osborne.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, et puis elle a onze ça ne durera pas.

-C'est quand même ma fille. Ma toute petite fille.

-Si tu veux on peut toujours essayé d'avoir une autre fille.

-Ou des jumeaux.

-Des jumeaux ? Tu sais mon nom de jeune fille c'est Johanson, pas Weasley et c'est moi qui souffre des heures lors de l'accouchement.

-C'est vrai.

Harry embrassa sa femme.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie.

-Bon anniversaire.

-Weasley, lâche ma fille !

-Papa, laisse-le ! Je l'aime papa. Tu entends ! Je l'aime !

Drago s'arrêta net et regarda sa fille puis Math.

-Oui papa. Je l'aime, alors t'as intérêt à le laisser tranquille parce que sinon tu risques de subir la colère d'une Malefoy en pleine crise d'adolescence et dans sa mauvaise période du mois !

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui disait sa fille. Il risqua de subir sa colère. Et oui, elle n'était plus la petite fille de deux ans fragile qu'il avait connu. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds même par son père.

-D'accord. Je te laisse avec lui, mariez-vous, faîtes des enfants soyez heureux et laissez-moi mourir en paix.

-Papa, tu seras toujours mon bon gros papa à moi, mais je grandis tu sais et un jour je partirai.

-Je ne suis pas gros.

-On verra dans trente ou quarante ans.

Amélie serra son père très fort dans ses bras et parti vers Math.

-C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? demandat-il.

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelque temps.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et ce depuis toujours.

Il embrassa Amélie et Dieu sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans les années qui ont suivit.

_**Fin de l'histoire. **_

C'est bel et bien fini, il n'y a plus de suite. Il fallait bien que ça s'arrête. Lol. Passez de bonnes vacances. Je reviendrai sûrement en septembre pour une autre fic, soyez patients d'ici là. ****


End file.
